Butterfly effect
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Naru met someone before she fought and he gave her new powers, when she is killed in the war she wakes up 17 years in the past to stop everything, but she has to remember the butterfly effect:every action has a reaction and she must becareful or everything could crumble around her. KakaNaru, ObiRIn, lite ObiNaru, lite RinKaka full info inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Naru met the Kitsune-shin before she began to battle Madara/Obito, he gives her new special powers to help her. She is able to defeat them but is killed by Sasuke, but instead of dying she woke up 17 years in the past with her father and mother. Now she is responsible for changing the things before they repeat themselves but the more she changes the more things will fall out of whack and she will have to pick the right things to do or it will all crumble around her.

**Warning: **language, sex, violence.

~(A/N)~Naru's age changes when she travels to the past.  
There will only be flashbacks of the war and everything, they will appear inbetween the '~o0o~'

The pairings in this story are: Kakashi x Naruko, lite Obito x Naruko, lite Rin x Kakashi, Obito x Rin.

Here are the ages of the main characters-  
Minato - 25  
Kushina -25  
Naru -13  
Kakashi -11  
Obito -11  
Rin -11

* * *

Naru stood next a person she had wanted to meet in person for years, her own father Minato Namikaze, she had met him once and that was his chakra from when she almost lost total control of Kyuubi when she was 16 and had come to home to Pein from the akatsuki.

"Minato-sensei!- uh... I mean...morning."the young voice of Kakashi came.

"Good morning sensei!"the sweet voice of Rin sounded.

"Sorry I'm late sensei!"the young voice of Obito's sounded after.

Naru shook her head and smiled staring at their small form, Obito's eyes landed on her's and they widened and he blushed.

"Hi there..."he said. "Sensei who is this?"Obito said never taking his eyes off of her.

"Hm?"Kakashi said with a tilt of his head and finally spotted her, he stiffened slightly and she could see a little pink just over his mask.

"Oh yeah! Rin, Obito, Kakashi this is my daughter, Naru."he said.

"Hiya!"Rin said and smiled.

"Hi..."Obito said almost whispering.

"H... hi.."Kakashi said and gulped.

"Hi."she said and smiled brightly at them.

"How old are you?"Rin asked.

"13 years old."she said and smiled.

"Cool, I'm 11!"Obito said, she smiled and nodded.

"Cool."she said and smiled.

"Naru will be on our team from now on as well."Minato said.

"That's nice. I can't wait to get to know you!"Rin said, she smiled back.

"Me too."she said.

Naru smiled as they got ready to begin to work out. "Naru why don't you watch us so you can get a feel of the team and everything."Minato said, she nodded and smiled, she sat down and watched them get ready to spar with each other.

Naru smiled and began to think about what happened, and how she ended up 17 years in the past set to change everything.

It was in the future during the the 4th great ninja war, the five nations versus the akatsuki, Naru and Bee had been working together and found out about the war and set out to the war to help.

~o0o~

Naru ran through the woods in the middle of the night, her body glowed bright with the new Kyuubi cloak that she got when she took his chakra finally. She just fought against a large group of Zetsu clones and had gotten separated from Bee. _'No one is going to die for me anymore.'_ she thought.

Suddenly a bright light shot down in front of her making her stop and get ready to battle.

A man stood in front of her, his body glowing bright almost like her's, he had long spiky hair and bright green eyes.

"Hime."he said.

"Who are you?"she said.

"I am the _Kitsune-shin._"he said.

"Who?"she said.

"heh heh... I am the god of foxes, I control the weather, and much more... I can control that little fox nestled in your stomach as well."he said smiling, she gasped and touched her stomach.

"What do you want?"she asked shaking a little.

"I am here to help you."he said. "But also I need to ask you something..."he said.

"Oh...Okay?"she said.

"You want to end this war correct?"he said, she nodded.

"Yes."she said.

"Now, what would you do... if you had the power to change all of this would you?"

"Yes!"she said firmly.

"But if that meant changing everything you know... I mean everything... your parents death, the war, your crushes painful past..."he said, she looked at him and then down.

"I... If I had the chance... I would."she said.

"Even if it changed everything you know now?"

"...Yes."she said, he smiled and moved closer, he touched her cheek and smiled, he chuckled and held her hand gently, she hissed as she felt sharp pain in her arm and looked down as markings appeared on her arm.

"_Watashi no chīsana kitsune hime_." he whispered, she watched as a circle appeared and shined bright and turned into a clear ball that shined, she looked in to see a figure inside it, she peered closer and saw it was her own self inside with a fox tail and fox ears.

"What?"she said, she watched it drop down into her arm, she hissed and whimpered as it disappeared into her arm and the mark appeared over her wrists, she panted and shook, he rubbed his thumb over her wrists.

"This will help you, and so will I."he said. "Go save the world."he said, she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you _Kitsune-sama._"she said, he smiled and kissed her head then shot into the sky with a bright streak, Naru sighed and nodded.

_I will save everyone.._ she thought and took odd.

_**Yo, Naru-chan where are you? I'm battling Madara with your sensei and the weird green spandex guy and the kage. **_Bee said in her mind.

_**I'm on my way.**_ She responded and sped up.

Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade and the others skidded back as Madara swung his weapon and almost took them out.

"This is impossible... Bee-sama! Where is Naru?!"Kakashi asked.

"She said she's on her way."he said, Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"Kakashi!"Tsunade yelled, he gasped as he saw Madara rushing towards him.

"Don't let your guard down!"he yelled and launched, Kakashi gasped and got ready being to close to move away in time, suddenly he heard Madara yell in pain and a loud thump, Kakashi felt something brushing around him, he opened his eyes and was greeted with Naru in front of him and a chakra fox tail wrapped around him, he gasped.

"Naru?"he said, she smirked glancing back and winked and looked back at Madara who stumbled up.

"Finally my fox, I can get you."  
"I don't think so."she said and growled, Kakashi panted and yelled as Naru rushed out, he gasped as he was pulled along with her by the tail. "Chidori!"she said, he nodded and created it, another tail appeared and grabbed it from his hand, he gasped and held on as she attacked, Madara didn't move as Naru and Kakashi passed through him, she smirked as her tail passed through and he screamed in pain as his body was electrocuted from the inside he fell.

Naru jumped over and Kakashi gasped as he stared in shock as Madara laid on the ground shaking in pain, Naru smirked and finally the tail around Kakashi released him, he panted and looked at her.

"What the hell was that!?"he said, she smiled.

"You haven't seen anything yet."she said and smiled, he smirked.

"I'm with you."he said, she smiled.

~o0o~

"Naru?"Minato said, she blinked and shook her head she smiled.

"Yeah?"  
"Come on, we'll see what you can do now."he said, she got up and sighed and got ready.

He ran at her and she blocked his hits and flipped over him kicking his back, he stumbled and gasped as Naru stood there, he smirked and disappeared, the team stood there shocked as he stood behind Naru with a kunai at her neck.

"You're pretty good Naru."he said smiling, she smiled.

"You too."she whispered in his ear, he gasped as Naru stood behind him with a kunai at his neck and back, the one in front of him disappeared.

"Wow!"he said, she smiled and pulled back.

"How did- well you are my kid."he said and ruffled her hair.

"That was really good..."Kakashi said blushing, she smiled.

"Thanks."she said, he blushed as she smiled.

"Alright, um -"Minato started.

"What rank are you?"Obito asked.

"uh...chunin.."she said shrugging, he nodded.

"I am too!"he said, she smiled.

"Alright how about we just head out for a team lunch?"Minato said.

"Sure!"Obito yelled and Rin nodded, Kakashi gave a nod with a shrug, Naru chuckled.

They set out from the training grounds and headed towards the barbeque restaurant, Naru paused and smiled gently, she walked in the back and stared at their backs. _Will I be able to do this? _She thought and sighed silently.

She had already heard all about the past, one day before she went off to train she and Kakashi sat down and he told her the whole truth, how Obito 'died', how Rin died, everything. _If only I could of gotten back before Sakumo..._she thought and looked at Kakashi and sighed.

~o0o~

Naru panted and stared at the real Madara who was brought back to life with the edo tensei, even though it was stopped by Itachi, somehow Madara stopped it from sending him back and arrived to help who they knew now was Obito.

It turned out when Obito was crushed he was saved by Madara before he died and gave him his will and life and became evil, but only after when he saw Kakashi kill Rin.

Naru and Kakashi worked together and she smashed his mask revealing it, he kept telling Kakashi he was trash which in turn pissed Naru off more and more and on top of that she was protecting Kakashi because he became depressed over it all. Obito shot out a giant fireball towards Kakashi who stood there.

"Kakashi!"she yelled, he didn't move, she growled and launched out and tackled him backwards, he stared at her in shock. "Until you snap out of it you stay here!"she snarled and touched his chest, he gasped as chakra covered him, he tried to move, she looked at him upset a little then got up and left him there, the chakra moved him back and hid him behind some rocks.

~o0o~

"Naru?"Minato said, she shook her head and blinked.

"Huh?"  
"What do you want to drink?"he asked smiling, she blinked and sighed.

"Water is fine."she said and shook her head, they sat down Naru sitting next to Kakashi and Minato, while Rin and Obito sat on the other side.

"So Naru? How come I've never seen you around?"Rin asked, Naru started to think.

"Well I have been on a mission...for a few years...so I wasn't even in the village..."she said lying, Rin nodded.  
"You had a mission that lasted for years?! That had to be tough to leave your parents like that..."Obito said.

"It was...but I knew they were with me...even if it wasn't physically..."she said and smiled, Minato smiled and rubbed her back, she smiled, Kakashi looked down slightly and thought about his father that he lost two years ago.

They ordered food and sat there eating and talking, Naru smiled and listened to them joke around, the kept talking until finally they decided to head home.

Naru walked into her room that Minato gave to her, she pulled her top off and sighed, she rubbed her finger on the fading scar over her chest that was almost over her heart, she stared at it and remembered what happened.

~o0o~

Naru sat there panting hard, she had just sealed away the Juubi into a small little stone, she gripped it in her hand and gasped for air, Obito snarled and ran at her ready to kill her.

Just as he reached her he gasped and coughed up blood as a chidori was stabbed into his chest, he glanced up and saw Kakashi standing there, he panted and stared at him.

"Even though you were my best friend...Naru is much more important to me now."he said, Obito let out a breath and fell dead, Naru stared at Kakashi in shock, his body was racked with shakes, she got up slowly and grabbed his hand, he looked at her, she smiled which he returned.

She sighed and panted Kakashi stepped back a little and stared at Obito's body, Naru sighed and looked at the stone in her hand it shimmered a little, she stuck it in her pocket.

"Well... its finally over..."she said.

Suddenly the sky rippled, they watched it on guard waiting for anything.

"Oh what now!?"she whined, they chuckled at her.

She gasped and froze as a hand covered with chidori was shoved into her chest, she stood there and coughed up blood and everyone stared in shock as Sasuke stood up fully, she glanced at him shaking.

"I told you I would kill you."he whispered and pulled his hand out of her chest, she fell forward, Kakashi caught her and sat down and held her as she shook in pain.

"Naru..."he said, she smiled at him.

"I told you not to kill her..."Orochimaru said walking up.

"Orochimaru!?"Tsunade said, he smirked.

"Whatever."Sasuke said and sneered.

Suddenly there was a loud crack of lightning and there was a golden streak that landed there, it shined bright and shot his hand out, Orochimaru screamed as he stabbed and his body began to be sucked into the bright light.

"Sasuke! You pretty much just killed the chosen one of the _Kitsune-shin!_"he screamed as he disappeared.

"Whatever!"he said and created a chidori, he roared and ran at him, he held his hand up and hit Sasuke in the head causing him to fall and scream as his eyesight disappeared.

"Someone like you does not deserve to see."he said.

He turned when he heard Naru's gasping breath, he walked up and looked at her, she looked at him and sighed.

"Do you want me to activate it?"he said, she nodded. "Remember...every action has a reaction."he whispered and touched her wrist.

"Naru?"Kakashi said.

"I... I love..."she said and slumped, he blinked hard tears fell and he bent down holding her.

"I love you too..."he whispered.

~o0o~

"Naru?"Minato said, she opened the door after sliding her shirt on, she smiled at him, he smiled back.

"So you wanna finish your story?"he asked, she nodded and smiled at him and followed him out to the living room where Kushina sat, she smiled brightly and sat down, Kushina kissed her head.

* * *

Alright after waiting for a long time I FINALLY got a chapter 1 that I liked, I had written where it started in the war but with my other story that I did that, alot of people were complaining about it so it only appears in flashbacks.

I have the outline pretty much all written and a whole bunch of little scenes that I have written so I hope you all enjoy it :D

read and review it please, don't just favorite/follow it also review it please :D


	2. AUTHOR NOTE-RANT

Okay I got a few things to say for this story!

ONE - This is **FANFICTION ... UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! **

TWO - Chapter 1 was the HOOK! It doesn't explain everything right away!

THREE - The story **IS NOT **like the actual manga! So don't expect the characters or anything to be like the manga!

FOUR - Kakashi is going to be Oc- He is going to be looking up to Minato because he is like a second father to him, he will end up becoming cold as time goes but not so instantly or extreme.

FIVE - JUST KEEP IT IN MIND THIS IS A FANFICTION!

Alright, the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Naru met the Kitsune-shin before she began to battle Madara/Obito, he gives her new special powers to help her. She is able to defeat them but is killed by Sasuke, but instead of dying she woke up 17 years in the past with her father and mother. Now she is responsible for changing the things before they repeat themselves but the more she changes the more things will fall out of whack and she will have to pick the right things to do or it will all crumble around her.

**Warning: **language, sex, violence.

~(A/N)~Naru's age changes when she travels to the past. There will only be flashbacks of the war and everything, they will appear inbetween the '~o0o~'

The pairings in this story are: Kakashi x Naruko, lite Obito x Naruko, lite Rin x Kakashi, Obito x Rin.

Here are the ages of the main characters- Minato - 25 Kushina -25 Naru -13 Kakashi -11 Obito -11 Rin -11

Sorry about the long wait...and somewhat lame chapter... :/

My computer is a piece of shit, my service is a piece of shit... and the people who work on it and the people who sold it to me are dumber then a sack of hammers... they don't know what the fuck they're doing.

I sent my computer it and they gave me a new harddrive and said it's fixed but I'm still having the exact same problems before. And when I called yesterday and told them that, I was called liar and said if I send it in again and they can't find any problems I'd be charged! Fuck no! Stupid Sony, stupid Vt services, and stupid Hhgregg! It's so fucking stupid!

Sorry... I just needed to rant... anyways! On with the story...

* * *

"Naru?"Minato said, she opened the door after sliding her shirt on, she smiled at him, he smiled back.

"So you wanna finish your story?"he asked, she nodded and smiled at him and followed him out to the living room where Kushina sat, she smiled brightly and sat down, Kushina kissed her head.

"Naru?"Minato said, she opened the door after sliding her shirt on, she smiled at him, he smiled back.

"So you wanna finish your story?"he asked, she nodded and smiled at him and followed him out to the living room where Kushina sat, she smiled brightly and sat down, Kushina kissed her head.

"Alright, so I stopped at the war..."she said.

"Yes..."Minato nodded.

"Well, this masked man who was calling himself Madara had declared war on the five nations against his army. The five nations went together and they got ready...they kept me in the dark for a while...they sent me to get Kyuubi's chakra as my own but mainly to hide me and keep me out of the war."  
"Why?"Kushina asked.

"So I wouldn't fight... they didn't want to risk the enemy getting a hold of me.."she said and sighed. "They said if that happened then it would the be the end..."she said and sighed.

"But still..."Kushina said. "Did you just save the leaf village by yourself!? They really thought you couldn't beat them!? oh..."she said and huffed, Naru giggled.

"Continue Naru-chan."Minato said.

"Well I went to island and started my training... I had to defeat my dark self that held all my hate...which I finally did..."she said and smiled. "Then they told me I would be unlocking Kyuubi's cage to take control of his chakra.

"How is that possible?"Minato asked, Kushina listened carefully.

"You unlock the cage and you have to use your own chakra and grab a hold of his chakra and pull it into you... I almost failed..."  
"How did you make it?"Kushina asked.

"You...actually..."  
"Huh?"she said.

"Well, at that time... it was all normal and you had died... well you both had sealed your chakra into me that would help me in the future..."she said and smiled. "Dad, you sealed it in so when and if I ever got to the 8th tail, you would appear and stop me..."  
"Did that ever happen?"

"Yeah..."she said and looked down, the images passed through her mind of everything.

"Naru?"Kushina asked, she looked up and shook her head.

"Why did you make it that far?"  
"Well... it was because I had left for a while for sage training...and when I got back the akatsuki... a least a few of them...had attacked the village... destroyed everything..."she said looking out. "I was so upset at all the damage, the deaths... he struck down my friend right in front of me...and... and I lost it..."she said.

"Who all died?"  
"Many of the villager's...Kakashi..."  
"What?"Minato asked.

"He fought against the man and ran out of chakra completely and was so wounded..."she said and sighed. "The one that got me even more...what ero-sennin..."she said.

"Who?"Kushina and Minato asked at the same time.

"Jiriaya..."she said.

"That fits!"Kushina said and laughed hard.

"Um... a few from the akatsuki was his old students..."  
"Who?"Minato asked thinking about his old teammates.

"Not with you, when he was in the war, he met these orphans who asked for training, he decided to train them..."  
"Nagato, Konan and Yahiko...right?"Minato said, she nodded.

"Yeah!"  
"He told me something about them, I had wondered why he had been gone for so long..."he said. "Anyways... what does that-"  
"They were in the akatsuki, and Jiriaya was doing recon there and ran into them and battled..."she said sighed and looked down, some tears fell from her eyes, Minato rubbed her shoulder. "He didn't make it..."she said, Minato looked at her in shock.

"But Jiriaya-sensei was-"  
"He's strong...but... it wasn't enough..."she said and wiped her tears away. "Anyway, the main frog, Fukasaku came to the village and told us, he had a message engraved on his back from Jiriaya, he figured it out..."she said and sighed. "Well that group attacked while I was gone looking for me... I showed up and battled all of them..."  
"Why was it so hard?"  
"They all had the rinnegan."  
"The rinnegan?! Wow..."  
"It turns out the boy behind it all, was an Uzumaki..."Naru said and smirked, Kushina tilted her head.

"Well, there were 6 bodies fighting all with the rinnegan, we found out that they were all dead, but were controlled with these black rods that Nagato controlled himself."she said. "I beat them all, and I talked to Nagato, he told me everything and he brought everyone he killed during his invasion back to life."  
"So Jiriaya-"

"No, it was too late for him..."Naru said looking down and sighed.

"Well, you can change that all now..."Minato said, she smiled and nodded.

"I plan to... I have so much to change... I just hope I can..."she said and gripped her head.

"Like what? I mean we'll have to tell Sarutobi-sama so he can be of help..."  
"Everything with your team, Itachi and the whole Uchiha clan, the Hyuuga clan, Kyuubi's attack, Madara..."she said and put her head down on the table and sighed.

"We're here for you, just tell us what happens with the Uchiha clan?"he asked.

"They plan a coup, Itachi is forced to kill them all, he doesn't kill his little brother Sasuke so he can grow stronger, he made Sarutobi promise to keep Sasuke safe...which reminds me I need to tell Sarutobi about Orochimaru, and Danzo and the council...ugh!"she said. "My head..."she whined, they chuckled.

"Well I'm glad I found you..."Minato said and smiled, Naru looked at him and nodded.

~o0o~

_Minato was walking through the training grounds heading back after a long workout session on his own. He paused and stretched, popping his back and sighed. "I'm hungry..."he said and chuckled. "Maybe Kushina-chan will go out to lunch..."he said and smiled. _

_Suddenly the sky rippled slightly which caught his attention, he watched as it rippled again and suddenly a body fell from the sky into the trees in front of him, he ran forward and found the girl laying on the ground, he pulled her out to the clearing, he flipped her over and looked at her. _

_She had cuts and bruises all over her, her clothes were ripped, she had a large hole in her shirt over her chest, she coughed hard and moaned. _

_She opened her eyes slowly and blinked, she flinched at the sun in her eyes and lifted her arm and shielded her eyes, Minato leaned over her, she gasped and shot up quickly smacking their heads together, they fell back and groaned. _

"_Are you alright?"Minato asked rubbing his sore head. _

"_Yeah... I ….. I think..."she said and sat up, she looked at him and sighed, her lower lip quivered slightly. _

"_Are you sure?"he said looking at her strange. _

"_Yeah I am, just very happy..."  
"Who are you?"he asked.  
"I'm Naru..."she said. _

"_Where are you from?"  
"Leaf..."  
"I've never seen you before and you just fell from the sky..."he said. _

"_sigh... I'll tell you everything... if you let me explain first..."she said, he nodded slowly and sat down fully. "Okay, I know this will sound completely and utterly insane! But... my full name is Naru Uzumaki – Namikaze..."she said. _

"_I don't believe it..."he said.  
"It's true! I'm from the future..."  
"Yeah right!"he said. _

"_Please! I am your daughter, You are my father and my mom is Kushina..."she said. _

"_Prove it..."he said. _

"_I hold the Kyuubi..."she said and showed him the seal on her stomach, he shrugged. "My hair and eyes."she said. _

_'She's not wrong... she kinda does look like me' he thought. "So? A lot of people had blonde hair... and blue eyes.."he said. _

_'stubborn son of a-' "Sigh...alright, alright, let's see...oh! I know, out chakra is the same!"she said. _

"_Prove it..."he said and held his hand out. "This is a -"  
"Rasengan, your signature jutsu that took you three years to complete and even now it is not fully finished..."she said._

"_Who taught you?"  
"Jiriaya..."she said._

_She formed a rasengan and held it out, he did the same and watched in amazement as their rasengan glowed brighter and grew in intensity._

_Naru stopped it before it blew up too much, Minato stared in shock. _

"_Okay, so maybe you are..."he said and sighed. "But what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to stop all the bad things from happening, they kinda all spell from around this time, I believe..."she said. _

"_How old are you?"  
"Uh... I was 17, but I don't think I am..."she said looking at her own body. _

_**You're 13.** _

"_I'm 13..."she said. _

"_How?"  
"Kyuubi..."she said, he nodded. "I was in a war and I was killed by my best friend, I had met the fox guard before and he promised to help me... I know I was dying, he activated the jutsu and the next thing I know...here I am..."she said and shrugged, he looked at her confused. _

"_Come with me..."he said and stood up, she got up and looked down, he pulled off his vest and slid it on her, she blushed and zipped it up, she smiled as Minato walked with her to the hokage office, she smiled at seeing Sarutobi there, he had brown hair instead of his usual white. _

"_Minato? Who is this?"  
"This is Naru, and you need to hear this..."he said, Sarutobi put his paper down and listened as Naru told the tale to him skipping a lot, by the end he sat there his jaw slack and open. _

"_What do we do?"  
"I need time to figure this all out... but I need Jiriaya and Tsunade, when we have them I can tell you everything..."she said. _

"_Alright."he said, she smiled then ran up and hugged him tight, he chuckled and returned it. _

"_I've missed you..."she whispered, he chuckled and rubbed her head. _

_They left the office and Minato led her his large house, he heart was beating hard in her chest. _

_He took her in and introduced her to Kushina and she told her how she got there to her. _

~o0o~

Naru smiled as she watched Kushina cook and Minato grab the dishes, Naru got up and helped him make the table.

"Okay..."he said.

"When will Kakashi be moving it?"Kushina asked.

"Huh?"  
"Oh, Kakashi is going to be living with us from now on, he doesn't say it, but I can tell he hates living in his old house, because of his father... so I'm bringing him here to stay."Minato said.

"I wish I could of changed that..."she said and sighed.

"Maybe you weren't meant to take that out..."he said, she nodded with a shrug.

~o0o~

Two days later Kakashi walked into the large house carrying two boxes in his arms and followed Minato who held some boxes too, he led him up the stairs and to the hall, Kakashi looked around at the room and smiled.

The walls were an almost midnight blue with white trim, there was fairly large bed in the room and had a bedside table next to it, there was a dressed by the door and a closet on the side.

Kakashi set the boxes down on the chair at the desk that was also in there.

"Do you like it?"  
"Yeah! Thanks sensei..."he said and smiled, Minato chuckled and put the boxes down. "Sorry for all the trouble..."he said.

"It's no problem..."he said and ruffled his hair, Kakashi chuckled slightly.

"Where does this go?"Naru said walking in with a box, Kakashi gasped and ran over.

"I'll...I'll take it..."he said.

"I want to help."she said pouting a little, he blushed.

"Oh...oh...okay... um I guess on the bed is fine..."he said, she smiled and nodded, she set it down gently and smiled, she walked to the door and paused, she looked at him.

"Welcome!"she said and smiled brightly at him, he blushed a little and nodded, she smiled and walked out, Minato chuckled at the scene.

_Kakashi's got a little crush..._he thought and leaned down to his ear and sighed.

"You're blushing..."he whispered, Kakashi stiffened and looked at the mirror quickly and was shocked to see his cheeks were tinted red a little, Minato chuckled. "Alright, my and Kushina's room is straight down the hall, the bathroom is right across the hall..."he said and pointed, Kakashi nodded. "Naru's room is next door..."he said.

"Thanks again sensei..."he said, Minato nodded. "I'm gonna unpack..."he said and turned, Minato chuckled and walked away, Naru was in her room, she looked up at Minato and smiled, he smiled back and walked down the steps.

_Maybe they'll end up together..._ he thought. _Oh no, I'm sounding like a woman!_ he thought and almost broke down crying.

* * *

Like I said, I just kinda threw this one together, the others will be better...hopefully... we'll see... sorry about the wait again. :)

Read and review don't flame either! Unless you wanna be bitched at by me, then blocked and or deleted!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Naru met the Kitsune-shin before she began to battle Madara/Obito, he gives her new special powers to help her. She is able to defeat them but is killed by Sasuke, but instead of dying she woke up 17 years in the past with her father and mother. Now she is responsible for changing the things before they repeat themselves but the more she changes the more things will fall out of whack and she will have to pick the right things to do or it will all crumble around her.

**Warning: **language, sex, violence.

~(A/N)~Naru's age changes when she travels to the past.

The pairings in this story are: Kakashi x Naruko, lite Obito x Naruko, lite Rin x Kakashi, Obito x Rin.

Here are the ages of the main characters- Minato - 25 Kushina -25 Naru -13 Kakashi -11 Obito -11 Rin -11

* * *

Naru and Minato walked to the hokage office, they received a letter from Sarutobi telling them to come to the office.

Naru brushed her hair from her eyes and walked to the door and knocked then walked in, Minato followed and Naru paused as she saw Jiriaya, tears pricked at her eyes staring at him.

"Minato..."Jiriaya said.

"Jiriaya-sensei."he said. "Tsunade-hime."he said and bowed, she smiled at him and nodded.

"Who is this pretty young lady?"Jiriaya asked, Naru let out a shaky breath and ran at him and hugged him, he froze in shock as she hugged him tight and whimpered.

"I've missed you..."she whispered.

"Who-?"  
"This is my daughter sensei..."Minato said, Jiriaya and Tsunade looked at him in shock.

"You dog!"he said, Minato blushed bright red.

"NOT LIKE THAT!"he yelped and blushed darker and ducked slightly at their chuckle.

"What he means is, I'm his daughter...from the future..."  
"...HUH!?"Tsunade and Jiriaya said at once.

"I was in the 4th great war, I met the fox god and he gave me some special powers, I defeated the person I was up against and stopped it all, but I was killed by my friend and the fox god sent me here to stop everything..."she said and sighed.

"How is that possible..."Tsunade said.

"There are some strange things in this world..."he said and sighed. "So you are here to change things...like what?"  
"Many deaths, attacks, things that spell out many things that mess up a lot."she said and looked down.

"Naru, I wanted to ask you, what was the village like at that time?"Sarutobi asked, they all sat down.

"Everything was destroyed, the village was being rebuilt..."she said. "All the great countries combined in one large army and fought against the akatsuki group."she said.

"How did the village get destroyed?"Jiriaya asked.

"The group akatsuki came to the village to look for me-"  
"Why you?"Tsunade said.

"I hold Kyuubi no kitsune."she said, they gasped, she nodded. "Well, I was not there, I was training and before I got there, the one used a jutsu and it completely destroyed everything, turned it into a crater."she said.

"How many died?"  
"Hundreds but I arrived and-"  
"What you brought them back to life?"Jiriaya said chuckling, Tsunade elbowed him making him cough hard.

"No, I battled the enemies and defeated them all, but they were controlled by someone else and I went to him and talked, I changed him and he decided to bring everyone back to life..."she said.

"Who was it?"  
"Nagato."  
"Nagato!?"Jiriaya said.

"Yes...he was apart of the this group called the akatsuki..."she said. "At first they were good, just used as hired mercenaries... but things happened and they turned bad and started to kidnap the other jinchuuriki, pulling the beasts out of them so they could create the ultimate weapon... using the Juubi."  
"Juubi?"Sarutobi said.

"It's a combination of all nine biju together creating a ten tailed beast."she said. "Well, they attacked the village, turned it into a crater... I know during the war it was close to being finished because we had so much help from others."she said and sighed.

"Wow..."they said.

"So, you're here now to fix things before they turn bad..."Jiriaya said.

"_sigh..._ yes..."she said. "It's hard to guess when everything will happen, so I'll need help..."she said.

"I'll do it."Tsunade said, Naru smiled.

"Yeah I'll help, you're a cute little thing."he said, she blushed a little.

"Naru..."Minato said, she sighed and nodded.

"Jiriaya... if …. if I can't stop Nagato... and everything...stay away from him!"she said and gripped his shirt, tears pricked at her eyes.

"Why?"  
"You died!"she said and cried. "I don't want to lose you again! Please!"she said and cried, they watched the girl who had been strong breakdown, he sighed and wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her.

"Alright, alright, calm down, I promise."he said, she sniffled and stood there for a while.

"Naru..."Sarutobi said, she pulled away and wiped her eyes and sighed. "What was your rank?"  
"I was still a genin..."  
"Huh?"they all said.

"Well, I had taken the chunin exams, but it went all crazy and I ended up not passing, after a few things... I went to train for three years away from the village, I was easily jounin level if not higher I was almost a total sage."she said.

"Sage?"Jiriaya said.

"Yes, after... after I got the news I went to train in sage jutsu..."she said.

"You mastered it?"he said.

"Yes."she nodded.

"Show me!"he said and laughed, she sighed and fell to the ground crossing her legs and closed her eyes and focused, they watched as orange markings appeared over her eyes, she stood up and opened her eyes, they were almost like a frogs."That's it?! You don't change features?"he said.

"Nope..."  
"How long did it take you?"  
"... I think... three weeks?"she said. "I came back and the village was destroyed."she said and sighed.

"Alright, Naru I want to tell you, since you need it, we have the jounin exams coming up."Sarutobi said, she nodded. "I'll enter you if you want."  
"Yes please."she said, he nodded.

"Minato will explain it all to you... and get you ready for it... it's in a month."he said.

"Okay."Naru said and bowed.

~o0o~

Naru sighed and stretched, she was in a tank top and shorts, she was waiting for Minato to come down so they could head out and train. Kakashi came down dressed and smiled at her, she returned it.

"What are you training for?"he asked.

"My exam..."she said.

"Exam?"he said.

"Yeah, I'm going to be taking my jounin exam in a couple weeks."she said.

"You're taking the exams..."he said.

"Is that suppose to mean something?"she said putting her hands on her hips, he jumped and shook his head.

"N... no... just.. .uh,... nothing.."he said and left, she huffed and rolled her eyes. _Nothing like him.. but he still is Kakashi..._she thought.

Minato came down and smiled at her, Kushina was dressed. "Are you coming too mom?"she asked, Kushina nodded and smiled.

"I wanna see my baby kick ass."she said, Naru giggled and left with them.

~o0o~

A month quickly passed and Naru was completely ready for the exams, she popped her neck and sighed as she walked up to the large arena, there was a few people in there who were also taking the exam, she looked seeing the village there, she saw her mom and dad there with the team.

She listened as they explained the rules and what wasn't allowed, then finally they called the matches, Naru smirked as her was first, she got ready and waited, she was up against a boy from waterfall, she sighed and got ready.

_They said nothing about sage... so I'm glad I planned ahead. _She thought.

The boy launched out and swung his kunai at her, she dodged and flipped back and created clones and they spread out surrounding him, he flipped and attacked them, Naru waited watching his moves until all the clones were gone.

"Is that it?"he said, she smirked and beckoned him, he growled and ran at her, she dodged and kicked him in the back, he fell and skidded, he growled and got up slowly, he flew through signs, Naru gasped as he formed a water whip, he shot it out and it caught her in the face, she yelped and skidded back, blood dripped down her cheek, she growled.

He continued to use the whip making her dodge and weave, he caught her a few times tearing her clothes up, and cutting her a little.

"You keep dodging like that you'll be out of chakra..."  
"I don't care."she said. "I've been stalling."she said and closed her eyes, he roared and ran towards her, she opened her eyes they were now golden color and orange around them, she reached out and grabbed his wrist and flipped him in the air and tossed him, he groaned and lost his whip, Naru smirked.

"How the-"he said groaned, he got up slowly and both ran towards each other, he swung and she blocked and swung at him, he groaned in pain as her punch landed and he felt a bone crack in his arm, she smirked and gripped his arms and flung him up and kicked, he went skidding and slammed into a tree.

She stood there and waited, he stumbled out and ran out roaring in anger, he moved fast and slammed into her, she hit the ground and got up quickly. _He's fast...really fast..._ she thought, she jumped in the air before he could hit her again, she gripped his shirt and spun around with chakra and kicked him, he slammed into the wall and fell, she panted walked up, he groaned in pain.

"I... I... can't...can't..."he groaned and closed his eyes tight.

"I'm ending the match here... winner is Naru."he said, Naru smiled and cheered as everyone cheered and clapped for her.

She laughed and walked into the building and got wrapped up, she came out and found her family and smiled at them, Kushina hugged her.

"That's my baby girl! You kicked ass!"she said, Naru laughed.

"Now all the matches have to finish then they deliberate."Minato said, Naru nodded.

~o0o~

Kushina, Minato and his team waited at his house for Naru, she was called with the winners of their matches.

She came in smiling, she had the jounin vest on, she jumped and cheered.

"I passed!"she said, they congratulated her and went out to dinner together, Naru was beaming and laughing the whole night.

_Look at that, passed and became a jounin... next is...to stop him from dying..._she thought and sighed.

Kakashi watched Naru laugh and talk the whole night, his stomach flipped a few times, he gulped as he stared at her. _What is this? Why am I feeling this way? _He thought.

* * *

I know it's boring and plain and short...but I just couldn't write this the way I planned...

I promise the next chapters will be better! We'll start with the Kakashi gaiden in the next chapter:)

So read and review :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Naru met the Kitsune-shin before she began to battle Madara/Obito, he gives her new special powers to help her. She is able to defeat them but is killed by Sasuke, but instead of dying she woke up 17 years in the past with her father and mother. Now she is responsible for changing the things before they repeat themselves but the more she changes the more things will fall out of whack and she will have to pick the right things to do or it will all crumble around her.

**Warning: **language, sex, violence.

~(A/N)~Naru's age changes when she travels to the past.

The pairings in this story are: Kakashi x Naruko, lite Obito x Naruko, lite Rin x Kakashi, Obito x Rin.

Here are the ages of the main characters- Minato - 25 Kushina -25 Naru -13 Kakashi -11 Obito -11 Rin -11

* * *

A 13 year old Obito jumped through the trees and tripped on the vine, he skidded on ground and groaned in pain.

"Am I late?"he groaned.

"What do you think?"Kakashi said standing above him glaring.

"It wasn't my fault an old lady needed help and I couldn't say no!"he said and rubbed his eyes putting his eye drops in and sighed.

"Yeah right Obito! You're a ninja, and a ninja must follow the rules!"he said.

"Enough Kakashi... so what he helped an old lady."Minato said, Kakashi turned to him.

"Sensei, how many times has he 'helped an old lady' do something! What is there one waiting at every corner?!"he said and looked at Minato. "Ninja who break the rules are scum... am I right?"he said, Minato chuckled awkwardly.

_Wow...nothing like the one I know..._Naru thought and sighed.

"I swear you don't have a heart! You're made of steel I swear! You just go on and on about your rules.. the key is self control."he said, Kakashi turned to him slowly glaring, his lips curled a little under his mask.

"Guys stop! We're all teammates!"Rin said.

"You're too easy on him... don't forget it's my day today..."Kakashi said, she chuckled and nodded.

"What?"Obito said confused.

"Let's go."Minato said, they set out walking in a field heading out on their mission, Kakashi walked in front with everyone behind him.

"Today, Kakashi is a jounin like Naru and I. So for today's mission we will split into team's, it's better and we'll get more done... right now Konoha is at it's weakest."he said.

"So, you'll be off somewhere..."Obito said.

"Yep, and you, Naru, Rin and Kakashi will form a four men cell."he said.

"Remember, we talked about this the other day, we're suppose to get Kakashi a gift."Rin said, Obito rolled his eyes.

"Must of tuned out."he said, Kakashi glanced back at him.

They stopped and Kakashi turned around, Minato dug in his pack a little then pulled out one of his signature kunai and held it up smiling.

"This is a custom made kunai, it's my gift, it's awkward to use but once you get use to it..."he said and smiled. "It'll be good for this mission."he said and tossed it, Kakashi caught it.

"Thanks."he said.

"Here, this is my gift, it's a personalized medic kit, it's easier to use."she said and gave it to him with a blush.

"Thanks."he said.

Obito watched it all and sighed, he flinched a little as he saw Kakashi holding his hand out waiting.

"What's that for?!"he snarled, they all looked at him. "I've got nothing to give to you! Not a thing!"he yelled.

"Well... that's fine, it would have been garbage anyway."Kakashi said and smirked. "Better nothing then a useless burden."he said, Obito glared at him.

"What I don't understand is how a jerk like you gets to be a jounin!"he snarled.

"Don't talk to me that way!"he said, Obito snarled shaking in anger.

"I'm Obito, of the Uchiha clan! Just you watch I'm gonna blaze past you!"he yelled. "Just wait till my sharingan awakens!"he said.

"The Uchiha are made of elites right? With that breeding shouldn't you be great already?"he said.

"WHAT?!"he snarled.

"Guys!"Rin said, Naru sighed and Minato rubbed his head, they stopped and went quiet.

"Naru, did you get a gift for Kakashi?"Minato asked, she looked at him and nodded with a smile.

"I've been thinking about it... yeah I did."she said and walked forward, Kakashi stiffened a little looking at her unsure, she reached for his mask, he went to smack her away, she caught his wrist and pinned both hands down in her one hand and reached for his mask.

He blushed hard as she tugged it down and leaned in and kissed him on the lips, he stiffened and froze staring at her as she kissed him.

Obito stared his jaw slacked, Rin watched pissed off, Minato shook his head and pinched his nose.

Naru broke the kiss and smiled as she pulled his mask back up, his face was bright red and he was frozen still.

Minato walked forward and smacked her head making her whimper.

"Naru!"he barked.

"What?! Its a gift and besides...he liked it."she said looking at Kakashi who was staring at her, his eyes hooded and a silly smile on his face, Minato looked at him.

"Kakashi?"he said, the boy blinked and shook his head wiping the emotion from his face and looked away, Naru smiled.

"NEH!?"Obito yelled. "Why in the hell does he get a kiss?!"he yelled pointing at Kakashi, Naru smiled and Kakashi glared at him.

"When you become a jounin I'll give you a kiss too."she said and tapped his nose, he blushed and chuckled a little making Kakashi's lip curl up.

"If we're done... I need to explain the mission."he said. "We're getting close."Minato said, they nodded and set out quickly.

They stopped at a large bolder at the edge of the woods and pulled out a map, Minato pointed down.

"Here is where it is. The land of earth has invaded the grass village, according to my information, they have put thousands of ninja's at the battlefront."

"They've moved in farther then ever..."Obito said.

"Well, grass is right next to fire, we should of stepped in a long time ago..."Kakashi said.

"Our mission is to crush the shinobi at the front but that requires a lot of force, teams like ours is more for sabotage..."

"So it's the bridge... you're saying this is an infiltration mission."Kakashi said catching on.

"Right! Team Kakashi, you're mission is to sneak into the end of the enemy territory, destroy the bridge, break up their support option and then evacuate."he said.

"YES SIR!"they all said.

"What about you sensei?"Obito said.

"I'll be in the battlefront... that should distract them, if nothing else."he said. "Today Kakashi is in charge got it?"he said. "We'll stick together until the border and we'll split up from there on our own missions."he said.

"Yes sir!"they said.

They walked through the woods slowly, Kakashi flinched and held his hand out, they all got ready knowing he sensed an enemy.

_Nice Kakashi._ Minato thought.

Higher in the trees a rock ninja named Mahiru hid back and was shocked when he saw they noticed him. _Color me impressed, they already detected me... _he saw the team and gasped quietly when he saw Minato. _That's... no ….. he can't be... for now I better watch..._he thought formed a hand sign.

The team was crouched down behind a large root of a tree, Minato touched the ground and focused. _Is he... alone? Hmm!_ He thought.

"Be alert everyone, there's at least 20 of 'em but I believe they are shadow clones."Minato said.

"Yeah that seems likely... sensei if I charge will you back me up?"Kakashi said, Obito and Rin looked at him shocked.

"If it's clones shouldn't we just use the numbers against him..."Naru said, they looked at her. "I can make a thousand clones in a second.."she said.

"No... save it for a back up just in case."Minato said, she nodded. "And Kakashi don't be hasty... why don't you back me up..."he said.

"Excuse me sensei but didn't you say I'm in charge today... I want to try a new jutsu I've been working on."he said and ran through the signs, Naru smirked as he created the chidori.

_Here he comes..._Mahiru said getting ready.

_Wha...what kind of jutsu is that?!_ Obito thought staring in shock.

_What an...incredible chakra..._Rin thought.

Minato looked at him, Kakashi got ready a smirk on his face. "Let's go."he said, but gasped as Minato's hand crossed in front of him stopping him before he moved.

"Even if our enemy is great in number with this I can take them out quickly... it's named after your alias and besides... it was you master who said... I am the leader right now... cell members must follow their leader isn't that the rule?"he said moving his hand to the side slightly.

_Cocky little …._Naru thought and shook her head, Minato sighed and moved his hand closing his eyes, Kakashi charged right through the branch making them cry out a little, he ran through looking around.

The Mahiru clones threw kunai at Kakashi that was blocked by Minato throwing shuriken, Kakashi smirked.

_The kunai just pinpointed all of your locations.. now here I come!_ He thought and launched up through the areas destroying the clones.

Kakashi rammed another Mahiru and he disappeared in a puff of smoke, he snarled. _Damn another clone!_ He cursed and continued on.

Obito and Rin stood watching as Minato and Kakashi took out the clones, Obito turned and gasped, he froze a clone appeared from the ground, Naru appeared and sliced him away, she looked at him.

"Don't let your guard down! You okay?"she asked, he nodded, she took off to help.

_Number 18!_ Kakashi thought as he ran toward Mahiru which was the real one, Minato noticed.

"DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK RUNT!"He yelled, Kakashi got closer and Mahiru swung his katana close but Minato appeared and touched his foot while saving Kakashi before he was killed but Kakashi's shoulder was sliced open, Minato flashed away back to the team and set Kakashi down, Naru jumped down and sighed.

_I barely managed to counter attack that brat. But the way that guy moved..._Mahiru thought hiding behind a root not too far from the team.

Minato started to pull off his pack completely relaxed. _I marked him..._he thought and focused, before his pack hit the ground he was behind Mahiru with a kunai at his neck making him gasp.

His team was shocked when he disappeared and his pack hit the ground._ Sensei's art of instant teleportation...is so fast..._Rin thought.

"No... no way you can't be... the yellow flash of Konoha?!"Mahiru said, Minato didn't respond at all.

"At Iwa they told us to flee the moment we caught sight of you... now I understand why..."he said right before Minato slit his throat.

Kakashi groaned in pain as Rin healed his deep wound, Naru watched with Obito, Minato appeared again.

"Kakashi's wound isn't trivial... we'll retreat for now and set up camp."

"I'm fine!"he barked.

"What's so fine about it!? It's your fault for ignoring sensei and acting reckless!"Obito yelled at him.

"I told you not to talk to me like that! Surely not you the spineless cry baby of the elite Uchiha clan!"  
"What?! I got dust in my eyes!"

"Do you know the 25th rule of the ninja book? A ninja doesn't show tears! That's the law!"Kakashi barked.

"Guys stop!"Rin said.

"That's enough!"Minato barked shocking them all.

"Kakashi, rules are important but they aren't everything. Remember how I told you at times you must adjust and take steps appropriate to the situation at hand."he said, Kakashi looked down.

"See! Listen up!"Obito said pointing at him.

"As for you Obito... dust can't get in your eye when you are wearing goggles. It's fine to speak of self control but you must be strong in heart not just words."he said, he looked down. "Also, Kakashi... about that new jutsu...don't use it anymore... from what I seen it's way to wreak less... it's got a lot of power and destruction... but you go way to fast and can't do anything about an enemies counterattack... it's imperfect."he said, Kakashi gasped a little. "Before we part... let me say this once more... for ninja the one thing important above all else is teamwork."he said, they all looked down slightly upset. "Now... let's go."he said.

That night, Rin, Kakashi and Obito were in bed resting, Naru sat on the rock with Minato talking quietly.

"Does he ever get that right?"

"Yeah, it's after this... this mission is what's going to change a lot ..."she said and sighed, he smirked and patted her back.

"Sensei.."Obito said crawling up, Naru smiled as he walked up. "Um...I …"he sighed and looked down thinking, Naru smirked and stood up.

"I'm going for a run."she said and jumped down and took off leaving them to talk.

*o*

The next day Kakashi held his arm up as Rin bandaged his shoulder. "There, but if you're not careful it will open up again."she said and smiled.

"Yeah."he said and pulled his shirt back on.

"Ready?"Minato said, they all nodded and the team set out into the woods and stopped, Minato sighed. "Alright everyone, we'll split up from here."he said. "Good luck to you all... don't forget the ninja we met yesterday was just a a scout, from now on it will be teams."he said. "Be careful."he said.

"Let's go then leader."Obito said shocking them all, Minato smiled as Obito looked at the side silently.

"Alright ready?"he said.

"Yes sir."they said and shot off when he said.

The four of them ran through the woods quickly, they found a few traps and stopped after an hour, Kakashi pulled out a map and found their location to pinpoint where they had to go.

They set out again and paused at a noise suddenly a bomb went off near them, they jumped back and got ready, three people jumped down.

"Look what we got here."he said and smiled.

"Kakashi, take the others and go, I'll deal with them."Naru said.

"You're by yourself..."he said.

"Don't forget what I said yesterday."she said smiling, he tilted his head and thought. _"I can make a thousand clones in a second.." _

"Alright..."he said, she smirked as she got ready and created a hundred clones and they pounced as Kakashi, Obito and Rin slipped away.

"Will she be alright?"Rin asked.

"Yeah."Kakashi said, they slowed down to a walk as they traveled across the river slowly.

Two rock ninja's hid behind a bolder watching the team walk. "Hey... you know Mahiru hasn't returned since his scouting mission...you think brats like those were too much for him?"

"Why don't I go ask..." Taiseki said as he turned invisible.

Kakashi walked and looked around slightly and sniffed, he held his hand up, they got got ready suddenly bamboo rods came down, Obito flew through signs and let out a breath of air creating a large fireball burning them all, they fell to the water floating there, one cracked and the blur shot out.

Behind Rin, Taiseki appeared behind her as she watched Kakashi launch in the air fighting against the other ninja.

"AHHHHH!"Rin screamed, Kakashi jumped down and stared in shock as the two stood there with an unconscious Rin under Taiseki's arm.

"She's got a new master now."he said and smirked.

"Wait!"Kakashi yelled, Obito ran towards them but they threw a smoke bomb and disappeared with Rin.

"Damn!"Obito said.

"Wait Obito! Don't chase them!"

"What?! Do you have the slightest idea what you just said!?"he snarled.

"Of course."Kakashi said. "From here on the two of us will go on with our mission."he said.

"What about Rin!?"

"We'll save her later... the enemy wants to know our plans. They wont kill her right away. And anyways she's a medic ninja, they wont kill her, they'll treat her nice so she can heal their wounded."he said. "The most important thing right now is to not let the enemy know our plans... they find out, they will up the security around our target. If that happens this will become even more dangerous."he said.

"You say she'll be alright but you are just guessing! What if those two are just idiots!?"Obito said. "Right now our top priority is rescuing Rin not the mission!"he snarled.

"As ninja, we must carry out our mission even at the expense of our comrades. That's the law."he said. "If we fail the war will drag on... which may cost us even more lives."he said.

"There are you just guessing again! We risked our lives together! Are you willing to desert her for a guess?!"Obito snarled. "Every time we were hurt, Rin healed us. Without her we'd be dead a long time ago!"he snarled.

"Of course it was her job."he said, Obito reared his fist back and punched Kakashi in the face making him fall to the ground.

"You know I don't like you!"  
"Whether you like me or not I am still your leader. You still have to listen to me and obey my orders."he said. "Cell members must listen and follow the leader. Rules are there for a reason."he said. "Obito, you have no power. That's why I am the leader of this team."

"Then lead! Rin needs our help!"he yelled and jerked Kakashi up by her shirt. "If you have the power to save her then do it!"he snarled.

"If you give into your emotions and fail an important mission... you'll regret it later."he said. "That's why ninja have set rules about stopping our feelings. You must know that as well."he said, Obito looked down gritting his teeth shaking.

"Rin... she cared about you well being that's why she gave you that medic pack. She even stitched a talisman inside for your protection!"

"Medic ninja's and medic kits are a great system. Konohagakure started it for a better success rate on missions. But like I told you yesterday... better nothing, then a useless burden."he said, Obito stared at him in shock. "Ninja's need tools that are useful on the mission at hand. Emotions... just a useless burden."he said, Obito stared at him in shock.

"Do you... do you really mean that?"he said, Kakashi looked at him. "Do you honestly feel that way?"he said, Kakashi looked down thinking about his father and thought then looked up at Obito glaring slightly.  
"Yes... I do."he said.

"Fine. You and I wont ever agree on anything. I'm going to save Rin."he said letting Kakashi's shirt go and turned.

"You don't understand! Do you know what happens to a ninja that breaks the rules!?"he said.

"I do, that's why the White fang was a true hero."he said, Kakashi gasped in shock. "Sure, in the ninja world those who break the rules are scum...but..."he said, Kakashi looked at him in shock as he turned to look at him. "Those who don't save their friends are worst then that."he said. "If I'm scum... the rules are nothing to me! And if breaking them makes me a bad ninja... I'll crush so called ninja."he said and walked away, Kakashi stared at his back, then closed his eyes and turned away going his own way.

~o0o~

Minato arrived at the battlefield, four Konohagakure shinobi yelled in pain as they ducked from the explosion.

"You finally made it."he said.

"What's the status?"he asked.

"There are probably at least 50 on the enemies side... and the four of us that are here is what's left for us."he said.

"All of you please direct these kunai towards the enemies all at once. I'll take care of the rest of them."he said.

"That's crazy! Not even you could possibly-"  
"Shut up and do as he says! We'll get to see how the yellow flash fares in battle. Just don't blink or you'll miss it."he said as Minato stood up getting ready.

~o0o~

Kakashi landed on a tree and groaned in pain as his shoulder wound throbbed. _"It's healing but if you're not careful the wound will open."_Rin's voice echoed in his mind.

"_Every time we were hurt, Rin healed us. Without her we'd be dead a long time ago!"Obito snarled. _

"_Right now our top priority is rescuing Rin not the mission!"he snarled. _

"_Kakashi, rules are important but they aren't everything. Remember how I told you at times you must adjust and take steps appropriate to the situation at hand."Minato said._

Kakashi looked down and pictured his father again. _"I do, that's why the White fang was a true hero."_

"_Sure, in the ninja world those who break the rules are scum...but...those who don't save their friends are worst then that."he said._

Kakashi panted and looked down thinking.

*o*

Obito looked at the cave he tracked Rin and the two rock ninja's to, he gulped. _I found them...gotta calm down! I can do this! _He thought and patted his cheeks not knowing the two ninja's heard it.

"I'll take care of him... you get the girl talking." Taiseki said disappearing.

"Okay... let's go."Obito said pulling out his kunai.

"Where are we going?"Taiseki said, Obito gasped and turned, blood flew out in front of him and he stared in shock.

Kakashi flew down in front of him slicing his arm, he glared at him.

"Kakashi... why?"Obito said.

"I can't leave this up to a crybaby like you!"he said. "Can I?"he said and smirked.

_Kakashi..._ Obito thought.

"That silver streak and blade... could it be... the White fang of Konoha?"he said.

"This is a memento of my father!"Kakashi said, Obito gasped, this was the first time Kakashi ever spoke of his father ever.

"Ah just the white fangs brat! There nothing to be nervous about then."he said and disappeared, Kakashi sniffed the air a little.

"Even his smell is gone... be on your guards Obito."he said.

"Where?"Obito said lookined around, there was a small crunch from Taiseki walking behind Obito.

"OBITO BEHIND YOU!"Kakashi yelled and ran, he screamed in pain as Taiseki sliced up right through Kakashi's left eye, he screamed and fell back holding his eye.

"KAKASHI!"Obito yelled. "Kakashi, Kakashi are you okay?"he asked, tears at his eyes.

"Ugh... yeah... he's... he's pretty good... he made sure to throw the kunai away that is stained with my blood..."he said, Obito sniffled.

"Got dust in your eyes again? A ninja shouldn't cry... I'm not dead yet."he said, Obito lifted his goggles and wiped his eyes.

"_Dust can't get in your eye when you are wearing goggles. It's fine to speak of self control but you must be strong in heart not just words."_Minato's voice echoed in his mind.

"Keep your guard up."Kakashi said looking around.

_I'm all talk... always a burden..._Obito thought still rubbing his eyes. _Those words I said... I'm not letting them go._ He thought and turned around stabbing in the air, Kakashi gasped as Taiseki appeared with Obito kunai in his heart.

"How... you... your eyes..."he said, Obito's sharingan shining,

"This time I'm protecting my friends!"he said.

"You... Obito your eyes..."Kakashi said.

"Yeah... my sharingan..."he said.

Kakashi groaned as his eye throbbed, Obito bent down.

"Are you okay? Your eye-"  
"Yeah, it's gone... but I'll fix it up with the medic pack from Rin then we'll save her."he said, Obito nodded and helped him wrap his head up.

Kakkō pulled at Rin's head who was under the genjutsu tied up. "You are a stubborn one."he said and chuckled, he turned when he heard the two land in the cave.

"Rin's chakra is all crazy..."  
"She's under a genjutsu... they tried to force her to talk."Kakashi said.

"Hmph... some kids..."  
"We fought earlier... he's quick gotta be careful."Kakashi said pulling at his katana on his back.

"Got it."Obito said, Kakkō rushed out, his blade appearing from his sleeves, Kakashi and Obito fought him.

Obito looked at him with his sharingan, he ducked back almost falling to the ground, Kakashi appeared above him about to swing, Kakkō growled and brought his blades up in Kakashi's blind spot, Obito saw it falling all the way kicking his legs up blocking his swing and Kakashi sliced down on Kakkō shoulder, he kicked him down and Obito rolled out of the way, both ran up to Rin.

"Release!"Kakashi yelled touching Rin, she blinked and gasped.

"Kakashi, Obito."

"We've come to rescue you. You're safe now!"Obito said.

"Let's go."Kakashi said, she smiled at them, they untied her and stood up.

"Pretty good combo... but you are still just kids in the end."he said. "But now you are in my hands." Kakkō said standing at the entrance, he smirked.

_Earth style: rock breaker!_, the cave began to collapse above them as he disappeared.

"This is bad!"Obito said.

"Run to the exit!"Kakashi yelled, they all took off running as the roof collapsed, a rock came down and hit Kakashi in the eye, he groaned and hit the ground passing out.

"Kakashi!"Rin yelled, Obito turned and ran back, he grabbed Kakashi and looked up as a large boulder was coming down above them, he threw Kakashi out of the way and looked up and gasped as it came down, he closed his eyes, just before he did, he saw a golden streak above him.

Kakashi opened his eye and blinked a few times, he saw Rin laying close to him getting up, he turned and saw Obito laying face down, he gasped then sighed as Obito got up slowly and shook his head.

"I'm alive?"he said.

"You guys okay?"Naru asked, they turned and gasped as Naru laid there, her arm pinned under the bolder.

"Naru!"both boys yelled, Kakashi scrambled up and ran over, Obito hissed in pain seeing his leg swollen and easily broken, he dragged himself over.

"Relax."Naru said.

"NO!"both boys pushed against the bolder but it didn't budge.

"Both of you knock it off!"she snarled, they continued. "Kakashi... Obito..."she said gently, they looked at her shocked panting hard. "Come."she said waving them down, they leaned in closer, she smacked both of them in the cheeks, they yelped and fell back holding their cheeks. "Knock it off!"she snarled and sighed, they watched confused.

She let out a breath closing her eyes and began to focus, they watched confused and shocked as orange markings appeared over her eyes, she opened them and gripped the bolder with her hand and growled as she lifted it slowly until she could pull her arm out, she let it go spinning to the side in time and panted hard as she laid there gripping her arm.

She sat up and gripped her arm and groaned in pain and panted hard, Rin walked up and smiled and began to heal the wound, Naru sighed as she finished.

"Thanks."she said, Rin nodded and smiled.

Naru looked at everyone and sighed as she saw them how beaten up they were. "Sorry I'm so late."she said.

"You're not that late... if you hadn't of shown up...I'd be dead..."Obito said, she smiled gently and looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi..."she said and waved him over, he looked at her weary. "It's okay... I'm going to heal you."she said, he nodded and scooted closer, she pushed him flat down on his back, he blushed red when she straddled him and unwrapped the gauze, she looked at his closed eye. "I'm not going to lie... it's going to hurt.."she said, he nodded, she sighed and focused, her chakra covered her hand, she pressed her hand on his eye, he yelped and groaned in pain as her chakra seeped into his body.

"What are you doing?"Rin asked watching.

"My chakra is going in repairing the damage and fixing his sight again."she said.  
"How can you do that?"she asked, she noticed Kakashi's nails digging in the dirt she could guess to stop his scream, she could see him biting his lip.

"I studied under Tsunade before."she said slightly lying.

"The Tsunade?"  
"Yeah, she's my baa-chan.."she said and shrugged rolling her eyes, Rin nodded. Naru closed her eyes and began to focus, her chakra spread to his DNA and placed some Uchiha DNA into it then added some of her own, she felt her chakra weakening a little. _I need to finish this..._she thought.

She quickly finished up on his eye and pulled her hand back and wiped the blood and tears from his eye, he was on the brink of unconsciousness, she smiled and ruffled his hair gently.

"What now? That guy is still out there."Obito said, Naru dug into Kakashi's pack pulling out his kunai, she stood up and spun it.

"I'll take care of them... Rin use only a little bit of your chakra, I need you still moving... take away from the pain from Obito's leg... I'll do more at camp."she said and jumped out with a flip.

Rin and Obito listened at the cry or two of pain and clanging of metal on metal, finally Naru appeared panting, she jumped back down and created a clone, she helped pull Kakashi on her back and the clone picked up Obito and set him on her back.

"Let's go."Naru said, Rin nodded and they jumped out and took off.

"We... gotta... do... the bridge..."Kakashi mumbled.

"I know."Naru said and ran through the trees quickly.

They arrived at the bridge and looked around for enemies, Naru focused and created four clones, they walked out placing the bombs all over and jumped back, Naru pushed them back and focused.

"Explode."she said, the bridge exploded in front of them, she smirked. "Now we got to get out of here, we wait at camp for dad.."she said, they nodded and took off again.

Naru slowed a little and listened to Kakashi's mumbling as he fought sleep, she shifted him to one arm and pressed the button on her neck.

"Dad, mission complete, we'll be at camp."she said then re-situated Kakashi again. _He's so lite..._she thought.

The team ran to the camp and Naru gently set Kakashi down on his bedroll, he was completely unconscious now, she smiled and covered him then walked over to Obito and began to heal the bone, but could only do half of it.

"That's all I can do, I'm running on empty, you'll have to wait until we get home again."she said, he nodded and hobbled over to his bedroll next to Kakashi and laid down, Rin sat up looking exhausted herself.

"Get some sleep."she said, Rin was about to protest but Naru jumped up on the bolder and sat down, she laid down next to the boys and fell asleep with them.

*o*

Around midnight Minato appeared next to his team, he jumped up to Naru and sat down with a huff, she smirked and looked at him.

"Hey there.."she said.

"You alright?"  
"My chakra is low."she said and sighed.

"Did everything turn out alright?"he asked looking back at the team.

"Yeah, I showed up just in time to save Obito... I healed Kakashi's eye for the most part, Obito's leg is broke in a few places."she said and sighed.

"The bridge-"  
"Destroyed."she said and nodded, he smiled. "How did it go on your end?"  
"The army is done..."he said and sighed. "I'm going to need a few days to rest."he said. "We all do."he said, she nodded. "We'll head out in the morning."he said, she nodded and stared at the sky and smiled. _At least I have one problem done._ She thought.

* * *

Alright! I JUST finished this chapter last night! It's so frustrating! I think when I update I'll have the next chapter ready by the next week and then poof! The next weeks is here and I'm not ready! NOOO!

Anyways...sorry... ahem... next chapter Kakashi and Obito begin to fight for Naru's attention ;3

read and review and don't flame!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Naru met the Kitsune-shin before she began to battle Madara/Obito, he gives her new special powers to help her. She is able to defeat them but is killed by Sasuke, but instead of dying she woke up 17 years in the past with her father and mother. Now she is responsible for changing the things before they repeat themselves but the more she changes the more things will fall out of whack and she will have to pick the right things to do or it will all crumble around her.

**Warning: **language, sex, violence.

~(A/N)~Naru's age changes when she travels to the past.

The pairings in this story are: Kakashi x Naruko, lite Obito x Naruko, lite Rin x Kakashi, Obito x Rin.

Here are the ages of the main characters- Minato - 28-29, Kushina -28-29, Naru -15-16, Kakashi -14-15, Obito -14-15, Rin -14-15

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Naru smiled as she carried two bags with her as she walked into the hospital and smiled at the nurse.

"Hello Naru, here to see Kakashi and Obito again?"she asked.

"Yep."she smiled and signed the paper and walked down the hall, she walked up the steps and to the third floor, she found Obito's room and smiled as she walked up and knocked on the door and opened it a little.

Obito looked up and smiled at her, he waved her in, she came in and shut the door and walked up sitting in the chair by his bed.

"Hey there... how are you?"she asked setting the bags down.

"Alright...can't wait to get out of here!"he said and sighed. "Three weeks! Oye!"he said, she giggled at his antics.

"How long as you going to be in here now?"she asked standing, she looked at his chart.

"They said I can get out by Friday."  
"Two more days... there ya go."she said and smiled, he shrugged with a smile, she sat back down and pulled up her bag. "I got you a fruit basket."she said, he smiled and nodded, he took it and smiled.

"Thanks."he said and smiled setting it on the table, he slumped into his pillows and sighed again, she smiled. "Are you feeling better? I know you were exhausted after that?"  
"Well sleeping for a week... oh yeah."she said and smiled, he laughed. "I'm going to go see Kakashi after this.."she said.

"Oh... him.."he said giving a face, she sighed.

"Can't you try to get along? For me?"she asked, he shrugged and nodded. "Why not go see him later? If they let you."

"Maybe..."he said and sighed. "I just wanna get the hell out of here."he said and huffed.

"You know you never did get him a gift..."she said, he sighed.

"I know..."he said, she smiled and dug in her bag.

"Give him this... it'll make you laugh when you see his reaction..."she said and pulled out a book, he took it and read the cover and blushed .

"Icha Icha... he'll kill me!"he said.

"But you'll get a laugh..."she said, he thought.

"True..."he said and smiled. "I'll do it!"he said and laughed she giggled, then glanced at the time and stood up. "You leaving?"he asked, she nodded.

"I got to see Kakashi, then dad is suppose to talk to me about some stuff..."she said and shrugged.

"Okay, see ya later Naru."Obito said and waved, she smiled and waved at him carrying the bag.

"See ya later."she said and walked out shutting the door, Obito sighed and slumped in his bed a silly grin on his face, he looked at the basket and opened it and started snacking on the fruit.

Naru walked down the hall almost to the end and knocked on the door and opened it a little peeking inside, Kakashi's head picked up from looking at the bed, he looked at her and smiled.

"Up for a visit?"

"Sure."he said and nodded, she smiled and walked in shutting the door and sat next to his bed. "I heard you came by yesterday."he said.

"Yeah, you were asleep... I didn't want to wake you."she said and smiled, he smiled back. "So how are you doing?"she asked.

"I'm alright, my chakra is finally coming back... but I'm still exhausted."he said and sighed. "I had an exam early this morning."he said, she chuckled.

"I got you a fruit basket."she said and pulled it out, he smiled and nodded, she set it no the table.

"Oh,... I wanted to ask you..."he said, she blinked. "What did you do to my eye?"  
"Huh?"she said.

"They were finding some weird DNA in there... what did you do?"he said, she laughed.

"I didn't do anything... maybe some of my own got in there when I was working on it."she said and laughed, he smirked and relaxed.

"I was just asking... I didn't mean anything..."he said and looked down.

"It's fine."she said. "I could of gotten some in there..."she said and shrugged. "But you survived..."she said and stuck her tongue out, he rolled his eye and chuckled, he sighed and slumped against his pillows. "I just saw Obito..."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, he's suppose to be getting out of here by Friday."she said and stood up, she looked at his clipboard too. "You look like you're going to be in here for another week..."she said, he groaned and slumped more.

"Come on... I hate this stupid place."he said, she giggled, he grumbled a little and rolled his eye. "How are you and sensei doing?"he asked.

"I'm fine... dad he's still resting and relaxing a little... I guess he really over did it in the battlefield."she said and sighed, Kakashi chuckled.

"I know his jutsu takes a lot of chakra..."

"But it is pretty cool."Naru said, he laughed and nodded, he sighed and looked at his door opened and Obito came in the room in a wheelchair.

"Kakashi."he said.

"Obito."he said and nodded, Naru smiled as he moved forward. "What's up?"  
"Well, it was pointed out... that I never got you a gift..."he said and smiled, Kakashi looked at him weird. "So got you something."he said, Naru held back her giggles just barely though.

"Oh?"Kakashi said.

"Here."he said and tossed it, it was in a bag, Kakashi caught it and opened it and pulled out the book and read the title, he blushed and glared at Obito who busted out laughing.

"I'm gonna kill you!"Kakashi said and struggled, he fell from the bed and reached for him, Obito laughed and rolled out of the room.

"SEE YA LATER KAKASHI!"Obito yelled, Kakashi laid on the ground shaking in anger and pain.

Naru laughed and walked over and pulled Kakashi up, he hissed in pain as she helped him back in bed.

"Jackass.."he said and growled, Naru giggled and picked up the book. "It's porn... I don't read it."he said blushing. "Plus I'm not old enough..."he said blushing, Naru giggled and handed it to him, he looked at it.

"That was kinda funny..."she said, he grumbled at her with a blush, she continued to giggle and sat on the bed, she stopped and sighed.

"Glad you enjoyed it."he said, she snickered and leaned in and kiss his cheek making him blush red.

"Better?"she said, he mumbled and looked away. "I gotta head out..."she said and stood up, she stretched and sighed as she headed to the door.

"Uh...Naru..."he said and looked at her blushing.

"Huh?"  
"I... I... uh... n... n...never mind..."he said blushing, she smiled at him.

"Alright... I'll see ya later."she said and waved, he waved back, she shut the door, he growled and hit the bed. _Dammit..._ he thought and fell back.

He looked at the book in his hands, he opened it blushing and started to read.

~o0o~

Naru laughed as she ate breakfast with her parents and giggled as she told them about the future and her missions.

There was a knock on the front door, they looked back. "It's open."Minato said, the door opened and Obito peeked in and smiled, he kicked his shoes off.

"Hey sensei, Kushina-san, Naru-chan."he said and smiled.

"Come on in Obito."Minato said and smiled, he walked up and sat on next to Kushina and smiled. "What's up?"Minato asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if we were having a meeting today... or a spar?"he asked.

"Didn't your leg just heal and they said you had to rest?"he said, Obito chuckled, Naru giggled.

The door opened in the hallway and Kakashi came out dressed and ready, he stretched and walked out, he paused, Obito glared at him and he glared back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? ME?!"They both yelled and glared at each other, Minato sighed.

_I guess they will never get along..._ he thought.

Kakashi sat down next to Naru and glared at Obito still.

"Naru... um... well I wanted to ask..."Obito said slowly breaking his glare from Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at him shocked knowing what he was going to say, he gulped and sighed.

"Actually Naru... I wanted to ask something too.."he said, Obito snarled and reached over and grabbed Naru's hand, she gasped a little and blinked, Kakashi did the same with her hand.

"What?"Naru asked looking at them both.

"Would... well... um... would you like ….."Obito said.

"Maybe sometime we could... uh... or..."Kakashi said, both boys were bright red with embarrassment.

Minato and Kushina watched the scene smiling a little knowing what both boys were trying to say.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!?"Both boys yelled at the same time then glared at each other.

"Uh..."Naru said blushing.

"No Naru please! With me!"Obito said and smiled.

"No with me... please..."Kakashi said and looked at her.

"Uh..."she said and stood up and pulled her hands free and ran to her room and shut the door.

"Nice going idiot!"Kakashi said glaring at Obito.

"You're the idiot!"he snarled and both leaned into each others face, Kushina sighed and got up, she walked down the hall and into Naru's room while Minato glared at the two glaring at each other.

*o*

Kushina looked at Naru laying on her bed, she walked up and sat down, Naru looked at her as Kushina smiled.

"Both are crushing hard...you okay?"

"What do I do?"she asked. "If I say yes to one, I'll hurt the other and tear them apart even more..."she said and sighed, Kushina giggled.

"Well... the best thing to do would go on a date with both..."she said.

"But how?"she said and sighed.

Suddenly there was a loud thump and Minato's chakra flared high with killer intent, Naru smiled.

"They both are so cute...but... my heart..."she said and sighed.

"Well... hmm... oh! I know!"she said and stood up, Naru tilted her head confused and waited, Kushina walked out to the hall she sighed and shook her head at the scene, Kakashi had Obito pinned to the ground as the Uchiha snarled and struggled and Minato was glaring at the two.

"Both of you!"she snarled, they froze and looked at Kushina. "Tonight is the fall festival, both of you will meet us there and you both can hang out with Naru..."she said and smiled.

"Let me talk to Naru!"Kakashi said jumping up, Kushina snarled making him back up.

"Go get some nice clothes... I mean it."she said and cracked her knuckles, her hair rising up around her. "So you'll do that... right?!"she snarled, they screamed and scrambled over each other to get out of the house away from her, Minato chuckled as he kissed Kushina, she smiled. "You better get clothes too."she said, he held his hands up and backed away.

Naru peeked her head out and walked out. "Is it safe?"she asked and chuckled.

"Come on Naru, we're going shopping to get some kimono's for the festival tonight."she said, Naru smiled and nodded, she walked back and grabbed her bag and waited for Kushina to come out and both girls left the house to go shopping.

~o0o~

That night Obito and Kakashi stood at the front of the festival waiting for Minato, Kushina and more importantly Naru to show up.

Rin walked up and waved at them, Obito smiled and waved at her, Kakashi nodded.

Minato came up wearing some nice clothes with a long jacket with a collar that came up and opened, Kushina came up in a deep red kimono with her hair pulled back and Naru followed in a purple kimono with her hair in a bun and her bangs to the side.

"Alright everyone let's have some fun."Kushina said, they nodded and began to walk around the festival.

Naru walked up to one of the games and gasped at the fox plushy hanging there, she smiled and paid for the game. She had to catch a fish in a paper net, she bit her lip and stared at the fast moving fish, swiped down and caught it but it fell through, she growled and tried again, but failed all three times.

"Again?" the man said.

"Nah..."she said and shrugged, she walked away and sighed.

Obito perked up and shoved Kakashi down, he yelped when he hit the ground and watched Obito run over and pay, he quickly won and got the fox, Kakashi snarled at him as he tapped Naru's shoulder, she gasped and squealed.

"Thank you!"she said hugged him, he blushed and chuckled.

"No problem.."he said and stuck his tongue out at Kakashi, he grumbled and pouted, he looked around and saw another stuffed animal, he ran over and played the game of tossing three balls into the bucket. He instantly won with his ninja training it was easy, and got the animal.

He blushed and walked up to Naru and sighed, he tapped her shoulder, she turned and blinked as he shoved the animal in her face, she gasped as she stared at a wolf plushy with it's tongue hanging out.

"It's so cute!"she cried and hugged it then hugged Kakashi who blushed and returned it, he held his hand up making an L towards Obito who huffed and turned away. "Thanks."she said and pulled away slightly blushing.

The group walked around the fair slowly, after an hour Naru have six plush animals all from Kakashi and Obito.

She sipped at her drink and gasped as she saw a stand, she put it down. "Can you hold these?"she asked Kakashi and Obito, they nodded and took them sitting there, she grabbed Kushina's hand making her laugh and they ran over.

"Ooh... I wanna make some!"she said looking at the charm necklaces. "Wanna?"she asked, Kushina nodded and they began to make some necklaces and bracelets, they paid and brought them over, Kushina gave Minato a black box that the jewelry was placed in after.

He opened it and smiled as he took it out and put it around his neck, he kissed Kushina's lips making her giggle, Naru gave Rin a box, she smiled and opened it, she gasped as she saw the charm bracelet.

"Thanks Naru!"she said, Naru smiled and gave Obito and Kakashi their boxes, they quickly opened them and smiled at the necklaces in them.

Kakashi's had a Konohagakure symbol, a wolf head, and a K, while Obito's had the same Konohagakure symbol, a moon, and an O.

"Thanks Naru!"Obito smiled and put it on the smiled, she smiled back at him and nodded, Kakashi slid it on and smiled at it.  
"Thanks."he said, both leaned and kissed her cheeks making her blush hard, then giggle.

They walked around the festival for another hour until Minato took them to the large field and found a spot still open on top of the hill, they sat down just as the fireworks started in the night sky.

Kakashi looked at Naru and smiled, he touched his stomach as he felt it flit all around and a blush work its way on his cheeks, he sighed and smiled. _Naru..._he thought and bit his lip gently.

Rin looked at Kakashi's gaze and looked down a little and sighed to herself. _Naru._ She thought and balled her hand into a fist slightly and looked at the bracelet.

* * *

Newest chapter, I'm sorry about the long wait! I was trying but like I have said, I'm a little behind... okay ALOT behind... :P

Anyways! Tossed some humor in there with Kakashi and Icha Icha, two love sick puppies, and a little jealousy ;3

I'm trying to get ahead, hopefully the next chapter wont be so long but we'll have to see, my job is still... unsure...so... :|

Read and review, no flames!

Chapters: 5 out of 18!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Naru met the Kitsune-shin before she began to battle Madara/Obito, he gives her new special powers to help her. She is able to defeat them but is killed by Sasuke, but instead of dying she woke up 17 years in the past with her father and mother. Now she is responsible for changing the things before they repeat themselves but the more she changes the more things will fall out of whack and she will have to pick the right things to do or it will all crumble around her.

**Warning: **language, sex, violence.

~(A/N)~Naru's age changes when she travels to the past.

The pairings in this story are: Kakashi x Naruko, lite Obito x Naruko, lite Rin x Kakashi, Obito x Rin.

Here are the ages of the main characters- Minato - 28-29, Kushina -28-29, Naru -15-16, Kakashi -14-15, Obito -14-15, Rin -14-15

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Naru walked into the hokage office in the morning, she paused then nodded her head, she walked to the door and knocked on the door quickly.

"Come in."Sarutobi said, she walked in and smiled at him with a wave. "Ah, Naru."he said and smiled. "What do you need?"he asked.

"I need you to send me on a 'mission'..."she said, he blinked confused.

"Huh?"  
"I know something bad is going to be happening soon... I need to stop it..."she said.

"Okay...what?"  
"A while ago, Jiriaya met these orphans in rain-"  
"He stayed and trained them for the longest time..."

"Yes, well a certain old geezer who's not gonna be alive after this... I'll make sure of it..."she said and glared. "Anyway, they ambush them and one dies, which creates the opening and created the akatsuki..."she said.

"Alright...when do you need to leave?"  
"Three days..."she said.

"S-rank...to rain."he said and quickly wrote it down on the scroll, she took and smiled at him.

"Thanks old man."she said, he chuckled.

"Tell Jiriaya, have him as your back up..."

"Alright."she said and sighed, she waved and walked out quickly, she headed home and walked in, she smiled as she saw Kakashi, Obito and Rin talking to Minato and Kushina was in the kitchen.

"Naru, where have you been?"Minato said, she smirked and waved the scroll.

"Got a mission."she said.

"Let me see..."Minato said, she raised her eyebrow at him, he smiled at her, she sighed and tossed it to him. "An S-rank!?"he said, she grumbled a little at him. "My baby isn't going on an S-rank!"he said, she raised her eyebrow at him and sighed.

"Dad..."she said and took it. "You're impossible..."she said and walked to her room, he followed her.

"Why an S-rank, why would you agree to it?!"he said, she turned and glared at him, he thought and gasped. "You mean it's.."  
"Yes!"she said and rolled her eyes, he nodded slowly.

"Oh... okay!"he said and smiled, she rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

He walked back out and sighed, Naru came out in a tank top and shorts, she got a drink then leaned over the couch.

"So what are we talking about?"she asked.

"We're going on a few missions, an escort mission, scroll delivery, then some cleaning up."  
"That last one sounds like a D-rank..."Kakashi said.

"It is, but it needed to be done."he said and smiled, they grumbled a little.

"So when do you take off?"Kakashi asked looking at Naru.

"Two days..."she said, they nodded.

"Have you ever been on an S-rank?"Obito asked.

"5 or 6..."she said and shrugged, Minato tilted his head and nodded in amazement. "I'm heading out for some training, I'll see ya later."she said and walked outside with a wave.

~o0o~

Naru sighed as she collected her things, she stuffed them into her bag and looked around, she touched her wrist and a scroll appeared, her bit her lip and checked it, she stuffed it into her bag and slung the bag on her shoulder and sighed. She set her hatai-ate down and sighed again, she walked out and shut the door, Minato, Kakashi and Kushina were eating breakfast, they looked at her as she came down quickly.

"I'm running late..."she said and grabbed a water bottle.

"Here!"Kushina said getting up, she held out a bag. "It's filled with food, for your trip."she said.

"Thanks mom."Naru said and smiled, she kissed her cheek and hugged Minato.

"How long are you suppose to be gone?"  
"About a week, two tops."she said and smiled.

"Why aren't you wearing your hatai-ate?"Kakashi asked, she sighed.

"For this mission it's better."she said. _Just in case anything goes wrong..._she thought and grabbed a waffle from Minato's plate with some bacon. "See ya!"she said and tugged her boots on and ran out eating.

"Be careful!"Minato yelled after her.

Naru finished eating as she walked to the gates quickly and signed the paper at the gates and took off into the woods.

-*o*-

Naru arrived in rain two days later, she panted and slipped in through the gates and searched around, she created a henge hiding her whisker marks, she walked around town slowly and walked into a bar.

"What can I help ya with?"the bartender said smiling.

"I'm looking for some people..."she said and smiled.

"Who?"  
"Yahiko..."she said, he paused and sighed.

"Why?"  
"I need to talk to them..."  
"What do you want with our leader?"a voice said, she looked behind her and saw two guys behind her.

"I just need to speak with him...it's important..."she said and held her hands up.

She grunted as her neck was hit and she collapsed forward, her vision blurred and went black.

*o*

Naru opened her eyes and groaned, she was in a dark room and her arms were chained. _Great... prisoner..._she thought.

The door opened and a man walked in, he had orange spiky hair and wore a cloak with red and white clouds on it.

"Yahiko?"

"So you do know me...who sent you? Hanzo?"he said.

"No! Please, I need to talk to you."she said.

Two people walked in and unchained her, but kept her arms together and they dragged her out, Yahiko stood at a table where she was pushed into the chair and chained in.

"Talk..."he said.

"This is the girl that was found huh?"Nagato said walking in with Konan.

"Yeah..."  
"Alright, I know this is going to sound insane...but I know what's going to happen... you can't meet Hanzo!"she said.

"How do you know we were meeting him?"Yahiko asked.

"How do you know us?"Nagato asked.

"Jiriaya."she said, they gasped. "He taught me... I'm here to help."she said, Yahiko freed her and she sighed.

"Continue."  
"Alright, this part is going to sound crazy but, I'm from the future... I was in a war and I was killed, but I was given a chance to fix it... if you meet Hanzo, everything is going to repeat it's self!"she said.

"What do mean?"  
"When you all work it out to meet Hanzo, he's going to trap you, he makes you, Nagato kill Yahiko..."he said, they gasped. "Nagato you become the leader and your group turns evil and it just goes down hill from there..."she said.

"He said he wanted to talk about peace... he doesn't have enough soldiers-"  
"A man from leaf, Danzo, helps him out..."she said and sighed. "I'm here to stop it..."she said.

"Okay, so say we do believe you... how is that going to help?"  
"I have a plan... if you're willing to work with me..."she said and bit her lip.

"Okay..."

-*o*-

Yahiko and Nagato walked to the meeting area and waited for Hanzo to show up.

"Akatsuki..."Hanzo said, they looked at him and sighed.

They watched as a large group of ninja's appeared around them all ready with weapons.

"What is the meaning of this Hanzo!?"Yahiko yelled.

"You're stupid little group is a pain in my side!"he said. "You are finished..."  
"What makes you think we'll give up so easily?!"Yahiko yelled.

"Don't you care what happens to your little friend here?"he said and jerked a bound Konan forward, she groaned as she hit the ground, he pulled her up by the cloak.

"Yahiko! Nagato! Run!"she yelled.

"We have a deal, I mainly care about you Yahiko...they all follow you..."Hanzo said. "So..."he said and threw a kunai down. "Kill him or the girl dies."he said.

Yahiko and Nagato looked at each other and nodded, they stood there glaring at Hanzo.

"I will!"he said and pressed it against Konan's neck, she whimpered as blood dripped down her neck.

"Fine.."Hanzo said and sliced her neck, blood flew out and she dropped to the ground, Hanzo panted and snarled at the two.

"Boom."Yahiko said, suddenly Konan's body lit up and Hanzo gasped as she exploded there, taking him and a large group of the soldier's with it.

"ATTACK!"Hanzo yelled once it cleared, he was beaten up badly.

"Yahiko, you take out Hanzo."Nagato said, he nodded and jumped up dodging the anbu and raced after Hanzo.

Nagato began to fight, but was quickly outnumbered, Naru appeared and started to slice at the army, the akatsuki group ran forward and began to fight as well.

Naru sliced another ninja's neck and looked around, she saw Danzo running away, she snarled.

"You guys got this?"she asked, they nodded and she launched out and took off after Danzo.

She appeared in front of him and glared, he snarled at her. "Who are you?"  
"You're end!"she said. "You're not leaving her alive Danzo!"she snarled.

"So you know me... why do you want to kill me?"  
"Because you're a problem."she said, she pulled out a scroll and touched it, a tanto appeared and she held it in front of her.

He snarled and pulled out kunai, she launched at him and he at her, he swung his kunai but she blocked it with her tanto and kicked his leg out, he cried in pain and jumped back. _She broke my leg with one kick...this girl is no joke...who is she?_ He thought and threw the kunai out, she dodged them all and threw her own, he dodged but gasped as he saw the last one have a paper bomb on it, he gasped and jumped back as it exploded burning his leg.

She disappeared, he looked around in the rain and panted hard, he waited, she appeared behind him and sliced, she caught his shoulder blade, he jumped back and kicked her, she skidded back.

"Summoning!"he yelled, a large elephant appeared and charged, she dodged and snarled as she ran towards him, the animal slammed into the ground and broke it up, she yelped and she went skidding in the ground and sat up, her face was scraped up a little, she spit out blood and ran towards him, he disappeared and she panted, she snarled and focused. _Fire release: fireball jutsu!_ she yelled and the elephant caught on fire, it roared and disappeared.

She panted hard and looked around in the rain, she heard a noise and turned around, Danzo appeared and stabbed her in the stomach, he spun around and kicked her hard, she coughed up blood and skidded, she shook in pain as he walked up and smirked.

"I don't know who you are...but you have to be better then that to defeat me..."he said and raised his kunai up, she groaned in pain.

There was a yell and Naru gasped as paper wrapped around his arm, he snarled and tore at it backing up, Konan stood there controlling the paper.

Yahiko and Nagato jumped up and helped Naru, she coughed up blood, she glared as Danzo backed up and snarled.

"Don't let him... ugh..."she said.

"How is the poison?"Danzo said, she snarled and roared, her chakra turned to wind and slammed into him.

The dust cleared and she looked around, she cursed as she saw him limping away quickly.

"Naru?"Yahiko asked, she slumped and fell to the ground shaking in pain.

"Get the weapon out of her!"Konan yelled, they quickly pulled it out, they turned her over and began to heal her.

Her vision blurred and began to fade, she looked at Yahiko and Nagato watching her with concern in their eyes.

"Hold on Naru..."  
"Hold on..."she heard before her vision went black.

*o*

Naru opened her eyes slowly, she gulped hard and panted, she looked over and saw she was in the hospital. _Where am I?_ She thought and sat up slowly, she groaned in pain as she felt the wound. _I can't believe I let him get away...next time... he's mine..._ she thought and growled a little.

The door opened a little and she was shocked to see Kakashi slip in and shut the door. _So I'm in leaf..._she thought. He turned and held flowers, she smiled a little, he looked up and smiled.

"Naru..."he said and walked forward.

"Hey Kakashi..."she said.  
"I got you some flowers...again..."he said, she looked over and saw a bunch of small bouquets on the table. "Half are from me and half from Obito..."he said and shrugged, she could see a blush working its way on his cheeks, she smiled.

"Thank you..."she said and took them, she smelled them and sighed. "Beautiful."she said, he smiled, she set them on the table and cleared her throat.

"You need a drink?"he asked standing, she nodded, he got a cup and filled it with water and walked over to her, he held it out and she took it and drank it, she sighed and relaxed.

"So-"  
"Naru!"Minato said rushing making both jump. "I heard you talking! Thank kami you're okay!"he said and ran up, he hugged her, she groaned in pain and he pulled away. "Are you okay?!"he asked, she chuckled.

"A little sore but I'm fine..."she said and sighed. "How am I here?"  
"The rain ninja's brought you here, they did what they could then brought you here... you were heavily wounded..."Minato said.

"You've been out for a week..."Kakashi piped up.

"A week? Oops..."she said and chuckled, they chuckled a little.

"We were so worried about you..."Minato said and kissed her head, she laughed and sighed, she yawned a little and shook her head. "You need to get some rest..."he said. "You're almost all healed... but still..."he said, she nodded and laid back down and relaxed.

The door opened and Yahiko came in and smiled at her, she sat up again getting a grumble from Minato.

"Hey, you alright?"Yahiko asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."she said. "How are you all?"  
"We're fine..."he said and sighed. "Thank you so much for your help... if you ever need us... just call.."he said and winked, she smiled at him.

"I'll keep that in mind."she said, he leaned and kissed her cheek making her blush and Kakashi to frown at him.

"See ya, we're heading back to rain to get it straightened out."he said and winked, he left with a wave and shut the door.

"Now get some sleep... unless you want your mom in here to get you to sleep."he said, Naru laid down and closed her eyes.

"Sleeping!"she said making them laugh.

~o0o~

"Minato-sensei, have you seen Naru?"Kakashi asked, Minato looked up from his book and thought.

"No I haven't..."he said and thought.

Naru had been out of the hospital for two days now and was just about back to her normal speed and health. Kakashi had been wanting to talk to her but couldn't work up the nerve or she wasn't alone, this morning when he had woken up he went into her room but found it empty, he searched the whole house cursing and after went it Minato about it.

"Hm..."Kakashi said and thought a little, he sighed and left.

_Where did she go?_ Minato thought to himself, he checked her room but it was empty, he focused for her chakra around the house but it wasn't there. _I'll wait for a while..._ he thought.

*o*

Obito, Kakashi, and Minato paced back and forwards, Kushina and Rin sat in the dining room watching them, all of them were worried, it was 7pm and Naru was still missing.

"I'm going to go look for her."Minato said.

Suddenly the door opened and Naru came in slowly, she kicked her shoes off and sighed, she flipped her hair back and froze as they stared at her.

"NARU!"they all yelled, she jumped back on guard.

"What's going on?"she asked, Kushina ran forward and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Where have you been?! Why didn't you say anything!? What were you doing?!"she snarled shaking the girl, she blinked a few times and shook her head, she pulled away.

"I'm fine mom..."she said and sighed.

"Fine... fine,... what hell do you mean by fine?!"she snarled, Naru yelped and jumped into the door shaking as Kushina snarled.

"It's fine! I just had some stuff to look at it..."she said and sighed, she slipped past and walked to her room and shut the door.

Minato got up and walked to her room and walked in, she was laying on the bed, she looked at him. "Naru...where were you?"he asked and pulled her chair over and sat down.

"I just had some things to look at dad..."she said and shrugged.

"Like?"  
"Just some stuff, I needed to look at without..."she said.

"Without worrying about us?"he said, she looked at him and sighed.

"Don't take it the wrong way...it's just..."she said and sighed.

"It's fine...but give us a heads up... you terrified us …."he said and kissed her head, she smiled.

"Okay..."she said.

"Get dressed, we're going out."he said and left, she huffed and got up slowly, she pulled her dirty top off and pulled her pants off, she pulled on some regular pants and looked in the mirror, she sighed as she saw her arm that was partially wrapped up and above that had black marks on it. _It's really spread..._ she thought.

Why she disappeared today, was because the tattoo that appeared after the _kitsune-shin _gave it to her had spread and put her through searing pain, she went to the abandoned training grounds and suffered through the pain.

She sighed and pulled on a shirt that had long sleeves, she fixed her hair and walked out, they were waiting, she smiled and walked out with them.

She walked in the back, Kakashi walked next to her, she blew her bangs out of her face and grumbled as they fell back. Kakashi reached over and pushed them back and tucked them behind her ear, she blushed, he smiled at her, she sighed and smiled at him.

"Thanks..."she said.

They arrived at the barbeque restaurant and got a table, Minato and Kushina sat next to each other, Obito and Rin sat next to each other and Kakashi sat next to Naru.

They got their food and began to cook it, Kakashi spotted the wraps around her wrist.

"Naru?"he said, she looked at him, he pointed her arm. "What happened?"he asked, she slunk and pulled her sleeve down.

"Nothing..."she said.

"Naru..."Kushina said, she chuckled and sighed.

"It's nothing, just scraped it today... doesn't even hurt."she said and flicked her arm, she felt the pain but didn't let it show.

"Alright..."she said, Naru continued to eat. _Damn Kakashi and his observation..._she thought and sighed quietly. _I need to get a hold of him to find out what's going on with this tattoo..._she thought and gulped. _Tomorrow... tomorrow..._she thought.

* * *

So I got me some quick wifi, I'm still working on getting it permanent so wish me luck ;) I'm still job hunting but I've been working on new stories! So wish me luck and review :3

See ya later! :3


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Naru met the Kitsune-shin before she began to battle Madara/Obito, he gives her new special powers to help her. She is able to defeat them but is killed by Sasuke, but instead of dying she woke up 17 years in the past with her father and mother. Now she is responsible for changing the things before they repeat themselves but the more she changes the more things will fall out of whack and she will have to pick the right things to do or it will all crumble around her.

**Warning: **language, sex, violence.

~(A/N)~Naru's age changes when she travels to the past.

The pairings in this story are: Kakashi x Naruko, lite Obito x Naruko, lite Rin x Kakashi, Obito x Rin.

Here are the ages of the main characters- Minato - 28-29, Kushina -28-29, Naru -15-16, Kakashi -14-15, Obito -14-15, Rin -14-15

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Naru laid on her bed, she sighed and yawned, she sighed and huffed a little, she heard a muffled knock on the front door and heard it open.

"Naru!"Minato yelled, she sighed and got up, she walked out and saw him holding a scroll, she sighed and took it, she opened it and read it, she sighed and rolled it back up.

"What is it?"Minato asked, she looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "Hey, I am a father and I have the right to be nosy!"he said, she laughed at him and sighed.

"It's nothing dad, just another mission..."she said.

"Rank?"  
"S..."she said. "It's a continuation on the last one..."  
"The last one almost killed you!"he barked, she snorted and shoved him a little and walked away. "Naru!"he said.

"Dad... it's important."she said and smiled. "I'll be fine."she said and laughed at him. "Anyways, aren't you suppose to be meeting the team?"she said, he looked at the clock and hissed and ran back to the hall making Naru laugh hard at her dad.

~o0o~

Naru sighed and stared at the ceiling, it was 9:00pm, she needed to get some rest because she took off at 6:00 in the morning, but she couldn't.

She groaned and turned to her side facing the door and closed her eyes relaxing, she found herself half in consciousness, right on the cliff of sleep.

But she was woken up by her door opening a little, she opened her eyes a little and saw a smaller hand then Kakashi slipped in and shut the door, she smiled slightly as he walked up and stood there looking at her, he shifted slightly and she could see the slight movement of him biting his lip.

"What?"she said, he jumped and froze, he sighed and blushed a little shifting.

"Well... I... I..."he said and glanced to the side, she sat up slightly and looked at him.

"What did you need Kakashi?"she asked.

"I... just...-are you nervous?"he asked, she looked at him confused.

"About what?"she asked, he sat in her chair.

"Your mission..."he said.

"It's not my first solo S-rank..."she said and smiled, he looked down and shifted again, she sighed. "Kakashi, what's wrong?"she asked.

"I'...I'm nervous... f... for you..."he said and blushed.

"What?"she said and smiled a little.

"Well... I... I don't want to lose you... you almost died last time... and I-..."he stopped and sighed slumping a little, she smiled at him and scooted back and lifted her blanket patting her bed, he blushed and slid on the bed next to her, she covered him up and smiled.

"I wont leave..."she said and smiled, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, she blushed a little, he leaned in quickly and kissed her lips, she blushed and looked at him shocked, he looked down a little and sighed.

"S...s...sorry..."he said blushing and looked away, she smiled and tilted his head towards her and pulled his mask down slowly and kissed him, he froze then leaned closer and kissed her, he moaned as she licked his lip, he unconsciously opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue in his mouth and licked around, he moaned and slumped a little, she broke the kiss and smiled a little, he held her tighter slightly.

"Why are you so worried?"she asked.

"I've lost a few people... and... I... I don't want to lose you too..."he whispered, she smiled at him and sighed, she sat up and he looked at her weird.

"Reach into my drawer there..."she said and pointed. "There is a small leather pouch in it, hand it here..."she said and smiled, he turned and opened the drawer and searched then found it and shut it again, he turned again and handed it to her.

She smiled and opened it, a necklace fell out, it was a shimmering silver stone and was on a thick black leather band.

"This necklace here... is very important..."she said, he looked at it curious, he glanced at her then back at the stone. "I want you to have it."she said.

He paused and looked at her then shook his head. "Naru, I can't ta-"  
"Yes you can."she said, he gently touched the stone. "It... has a...piece of me..."she said and smiled a secret smile. "It's very important, never let anyone get this okay?"she said, he gulped.

"Yeah..."he nodded, she smiled and leaned in and clasped in around his neck and pulled back, he looked at it and smiled, she smiled back at him and yawned, she laid down again.

"I gotta get some sleep, I got a long day tomorrow..."she said.

"What is your mission?"  
"Assassination..."she said, he froze and gulped. "It's no big deal..."she said and yawned again and snuggled into her bed a little.

He smiled and leaned in and kissed her cheek, she smiled at him, he moved to get out of the bed.

"You don't have to go."she said quietly, he paused then slunk back down and covered up and smiled at her, she gave a small one and shut her eyes, he followed and fell asleep.

Naru opened her eyes and smiled at him then at the necklace that shimmered with the moonlight. _You'll be make a great holder and protector..._she said and smiled and fell asleep.

-*o*-

Kakashi moaned a little and turned slightly, he heard some rustling and opened his eyes and blinked.

Naru stood there in her pants and bra, he blushed at the sight and shifted away, she grabbed her shirt and pulled them on, she heard him shift and saw him blushing a little, she smirked.

She grabbed her pack and set it on the chair then found her weapon belt and strapped it on her waist.

"You leaving?"he asked, his voice layered with sleep.

"Yeah, in a few minutes..."she said and pulled her long gloves on and searched her pack making sure to have everything she needed.

He sat up a little and rubbed his eyes and flinched as he hit his left eye the wrong way.

"Let me see..."she said noticing the flinch, she checked his eyes and hummed. "You need to talk to Tsunade about getting some eye drops."she said and stood, she slung her pack on.

"When will you be back?"he asked and blinked.

"Ugh... shouldn't be anymore then a week...hopefully..."she said and shrugged.

"Okay..."he said, she smiled and kissed his lip, he smiled and nipped her lip a little, she pulled away and smiled.

"Bye..."he said and laid back down on her bed, she smiled and walked out.

"See ya."she said and waved and shut her door quietly, he listened and heard the door open then shut and the lock click in place.

-*o*-

Naru ran through the village and passed the gates, she ran through the woods and stopped when she felt chakra, she pulled out a kunai and got ready.

"Relax little one."Jiriaya said, she checked his chakra, it was him, she sighed. "Sarutobi sent me to help ya."he said, she nodded a little.

Both took off through the woods and they traveled for a couple hours. "Where are we going?"  
"We're going for his secret hideout, he's building..."she said and panted.

"What are you going to do?"he asked looking at her worried.

"I'm going to make sure, he wont live again..."she said and sighed.

"How are you even going to get close to him?"  
"You know who you are talking to right? My nickname...before, was the number 1, unpredictable knucklehead ninja... by time I was 17, it was just the number 1 unpredictable ninja..."she said.

"What do you want me to do?"he asked.

"You are going to be the distraction... I'll slip in while you create a scene...okay?"she asked.

"Where is this place?"he asked.

She smirked and walked down the hill a little and listened closely and waved Jiriaya forward and pointed, he saw some shadows on the ground and nodded, he crawled to the top and peeked inside,

there was a small group in the hall talking, he slipped back out, Naru was gone, a note stuck to the tree.

_Inside. _

"That little..."he said and growled, he sat in the tree waiting.

~o0o~

Naru felt bad for tricking Jiriaya, but this was her battle, she wanted to take him out, not assist in taking him out. She gritted her teeth and ran down the hall dodging the root agents, after she took out Danzo, she would be taking out root. _Maybe I should of told him to set up explosions around... oh well..._she thought.

She found Danzo's office, one ninja was there, she slipped down and grabbed the kid and knocked him out and dragged him into the shadows. She sighed as she saw no seals on his body. _He's loyal, can't be saved..._she thought.

She knew from Sai, those in root that were new, had seals on their body controlling them, they could not raise a blade to Danzo, if so the seal would activate and burn their bodies until they stopped or Danzo stopped it. There was a seal on their tongues, that if they spoke of Danzo, it would activate and they would slowly choke to death. Danzo controlled them by it all, took their personalities, their feelings, their thoughts, everything.

Naru knew the full brunt and pain of the seals, Danzo had attempted it before with her, when she was 8 years old, for two years, from 6 to 8, she had been in his clutches. But thanks to Sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiriaya, Iruka and a few others, they freed the girl and got her back to normal.

She pulled the clothes on slowly and shivered, she pulled the mask on and sighed, she sliced the kids throat and walked back into the light and walked into the room.

Danzo was writing on some paper, he was still wounded and beaten badly, he looked up. "What?"he growled, she didn't say anything, she locked the door and he looked up at her. "Shi."he said.

She removed the mask and glared at him, he remembered her and moved to the blade in his desk.

"You...how did you get in here?"he growled.

"Heh, Danzo, you are a pain, and you are done."she said dropping the mask and pulling the clothes off.

"You said that last time."he said and chuckled. "And I am still here..."he said and chuckled.

"Not this time."she said and got ready, he launched up and flipped his desk, Naru created a clone and the clone flew through signs and the room glowed then it disappeared. Naru touched her wrist and a katana appeared, she glared at him and they circled slightly. She launched forward and dodged the swing and swung at him, he jumped back but cried out when her chakra sliced at his leg.

Naru could here the banging of the root agents trying to get in to help him, Naru snarled at him, she launched forward and ducked down with the swing, she sliced at his leg and he howled in pain and hobbled to the door to open it, he gasped as her hand gripped his neck tight and the sword was pointed at his back where is heart was.

"You're not ruining anyone's life anymore."she growled.

He chuckled a little and it set her on edge, he whipped around and swung, she yelped as he sliced her stomach, she fell back and he landed over her and went to stab her, she grabbed the blade and groaned as it cut her hand up.

He poured chakra in it and she cried out as it hit her shoulder, she growled and kicked him back, he slammed into the wall creating a large dent and crack, it spread to the roof, Naru pulled the weapon out and tossed it, Danzo coughed up blood, she snarled and ran at him, she punched him hard, he coughed up blood and snarled.

His arm moved a little and wood shot out, she gasped as it wrapped around her, he chuckled and tightened it.

"The first's cells..."she groaned and struggled, he chuckled.  
"Amazing no? And since it's weakening you, you must have something special inside you.."he said and walked closer."she panted and looked around.

_**Switch!**_Kurama snarled and her eyes changed and she breathed fire out of her mouth and Danzo screamed in pain.

"DANZO-SAMA!"voices yelled and they began to beat at the door harder.

Naru dropped and panted hard, his arms grew more and created a small tree, she panted and smirked.

"You little bitch!"he snarled, she snarled a little and got up slowly, she ran at him, he moved just in time and grabbed her neck, she snarled and kicked his chin.

Some rocks fell, she looked up and panted, she quickly looked around, she saw some paper bombs and picked them up.

"What do you hope to do with those?"he rasped and chuckled, she ran around and placed them around and kicked him hard.

"You didn't know, I placed bombs all over... this is goodbye."she said and focused. "EXPLODE!"she yelled, he gasped as the papers shined and it turned all white.

-*o*-

Jiriaya grumbled and waited for a Naru, he felt her chakra spike high and suddenly the place exploded and collapsed.

"NARU!"he screamed and watched the place crumble down to nothing but a pile of rubble.

~o0o~

The front door opened slowly and quietly, it was well after midnight, Naru walked into her parents house slowly, she panted hard and gripped her wounds, she was covered in blood, dirt and was barely able to move, all she wanted was to get some rest then maybe a shower.

She walked into her room and shut the door, she slowly stripped hissing as her shirt pulled at the skin, her bandages were red but she couldn't care, she walked up to her bed and pulled it back, Kakashi sat up quickly, she screamed and stumbled back, she tripped over her bag and slammed her head on the chair and she laid there shaking and crying.

Kakashi gasped and got up, he looked at Naru and flipped the light on, Minato burst into the room and gasped as he saw Naru's condition, he grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped her up gently.

"Naru..."Kakashi said.

"Kami Naru, why didn't you go to the hospital, you stupid girl."Minato said and turned. "Kakashi, tell Kushina I'm taking Naru to the hospital." he nodded and watched Minato rush Naru out of the house.

He walked to the bedroom of Minato and Kushina's.

He peeked in and Kushina was sitting up rubbing her face, she spotted him and he came in.

"What was that scream?"  
"Naru, she came home and I scared her...she got hurt and she was really bad too, Minato took her to the hospital..."he said.

"Alright..."Kushina said and got up. "I want a snack."she muttered, Kakashi chuckled and walked out followed by her and he sat down waiting for over an hour.

Finally Minato came home and sighed, he rubbed his dirty feet, he didn't even put his shoes on, so worried about his daughter on deaths doorstep.

"How is she honey?"Kushina asked.

"She'll pull through, Tsunade said...she was so bad, I don't understand why she didn't go to the hospital..."he said and sighed rubbing his head.

"So she'll be okay?"Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, she'll be find 'Kashi."he said and smiled. "What caused her to scream?"  
"I did, I've been staying in her room for the past few days..."he said failing to fight down a blush. "I was laying in her bed and she freaked out when she saw me...she fell back tripping over her things and hit the chair hard..."he said.

"Oh..."Minato said and looked at the boy, he knew the boy really liked Naru, his eyes caught the necklace. "Kakashi, where did you get that necklace?"Minato asked, Kakashi looked down and touched the necklace that Naru gave to him.

"Naru gave to me before she left..."he said, Minato nodded slowly and his mind traveled back.

_*o*_

_Naru pulled out a small leather pouch and sighed, they were in the hokage office and it was Sarutobi, Naru, Minato, Tsunade and Jiriaya were in there. _

"_This here, is the Juubi..."she said and held it up, Jiriaya laughed. "I was able to use a special jutsu thanks to Kyuubi and I transformed him into this, it was the first thing I could think off.."  
"So all ten biju are in there?"Sarutobi said. _

"_Yes, it's sealed away, so it can't be awakened again unless it's something special, I did a some modifications to it, but..yeah...I did this, then I was killed."  
"We need to talk about that..."_

"_What do we do with this first?"Minato said. _

"_I'll hang on to it..."Naru said and put it in her pocket. "I'm sorry but I don't want the risk..."she said, they nodded understanding. _

Minato sighed and looked at Kakashi toy with the necklace again and bit his lip. _She really does love him..._he thought.

* * *

There! Kakashi admitted he likes Naru!

Happy birthday Kakashi lmao! xD

Read and review! :D


End file.
